The Way We Were
by awish0921
Summary: The death of her father brings Bella back to Forks after 10 years.  A lot has changed but as she will soon discover a lot has remained the same.
1. Do you remember?

**This story was started because of the song that shares its title. **

**I heard the song and thought it would make a good story. **

**I have quite a few chapters already written and will post them daily or as I can. **

**_The Way We Were_**

_Memories_  
><em>Light the corners of my mind<em>  
><em>Misty watercolor memories<em>  
><em>Of the way we were<em>

_Scattered pictures_  
><em>Of the smiles we left behind<em>  
><em>Smiles we gave to one another<em>  
><em>For the way we were<em>

_Can it be that it was all so simple then_  
><em>Or has time rewritten every line<em>  
><em>If we had the chance to do it all again<em>  
><em>Tell me - Would we? Could we?<em>

_Memories_  
><em>May be beautiful and yet<em>  
><em>What's too painful to remember<em>  
><em>We simply choose to forget<em>

_So it's the laughter_  
><em>We will remember<em>  
><em>Whenever we remember<em>  
><em>The way we were<em>

_The way we were_

**Chapter 1: Do you remember?**

**~ Bella ~**

"Bella, stop tapping."

"Huh… what?"

"That tapping… it's annoying."

"Oh sorry."

I didn't realize I had been tapping my pen on the tray that was open in front of me as I sat on a plane. My nerves were shot and being on the plane for so long was getting to me.

It was October and I was on my way to Forks Washington, a place I had not been to in 10 years. I was flying from New York City to attend my father's funeral. My dad had succumbed to liver disease after a four-year battle. I guess one too many Vitamin R's could contribute to that. In the past 10 years I had only seen my dad a handful of times and that was when he came to see me.

After my parents divorced when I was 17, I was mad at my dad for not fighting to keep me with him. He knew I didn't want to move to Florida with my Mom, but he just let me go. After that, my relationship with my father was estranged. My whole world was ripped out from under me and he didn't do a damn thing to stop it.

The last six months of his life, he spent in a nursing home in Seattle, where I made sure his medical bills were paid. I only saw him twice in that time, the last time being just one week before he died. During that last time, I told my father that I had forgiven him for letting me go. I was finally able to let all my anger go because I was in a good place in my life.

I was living in New York City where I was a science teacher at one of the best private high schools in the city and I had a great fiancé who loved me.

Riley and I had met in my last year of college at NYU where he was studying for his MBA at the time. I transferred to NYU in my junior year from Florida State. He was a great guy, born and raised in NYC and he came from a great family. After two years of dating, Riley asked me to marry him and we were planning for a summer wedding,

I looked over at Riley who sat next to me on the plane. I smiled at him as he typed away on his laptop. He was an attractive man, 29 years old, slightly taller than me with a modest build.

Riley was in his final year at law school. After getting both his undergrad and MBA at NYU, it was time for Law School. Sometimes I thought, Riley was never going to be done with school, but he had to carry on with the Beers Family legacy. Every male in his family were lawyers, so it was expected of him.

I knew he was going with me to Forks because he felt obligated. His time was mostly spent on his schoolwork and it was hard for him to get time off. Most nights I'd spend alone in our apartment while he was at school working on a paper or a mock trail, so when he offered to come with me, I was happy, even though I knew it wasn't for the right reasons.

I looked down at the five-caret square diamond ring that sat on my left hand. On each side of the solitaire, were two one-caret diamonds, the whole ring rest in platinum. It felt like it weighed 100 pounds, it wasn't me at all, but Riley wanted everyone to know I was his and this is how he showed it off. He did it with a ring that cost more then my college education. Riley came from money and he used it in place of real emotion and as a means of status. He was raised the complete opposite of me. I twirled the ring around my finger; it was suddenly starting to feel very uncomfortable.

My mind wandered back to my life in Forks. I had lived there my whole life. I had friends and a boy I loved. It was the perfect life any 17 year-old girl could ask for, until my Mom decided she didn't want to be married to my dad anymore and pulled the rug out from under me.

"_My Mom is making me move… we can't be together anymore."_

"Bella wake up, we're landing."

My eyes sprang open as I heard my own words in my head from 10 years ago followed by Riley's. I straightened up in my seat and fastened my seatbelt. We were descending into Seattle and then we had an hour drive to my father's house in Forks.

Riley drove the rental car from the airport to Forks. I sat in the passenger seat in silence, as I looked at the town I once called home.

"I can't believe you lived in the Podunk town."

I looked over him and knitted my eye browns together.

"Yeah, well… it was home."

When we pulled up to my father's house, I was overcome with emotion. I spent the first 17 years of my life in that house and it hadn't changed at all. Riley and I walked to the front door and I used my key to unlock it. Once inside, my eyes shifted from side to side taking it all in. My Dad didn't change a thing inside the house. My eyes fixated on the staircase.

"I'm gong to use the bathroom, I'll be right down." I said to Riley as I walked up the stairs.

I slowly approached the closed door that led to my old bedroom. I took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked inside. It was exactly the way I had left it all those years ago. My purple comforter still on the bed, an old sweater I left hanging on the chair, and pictures I left on my dresser. I walked over to the dresser and looked at the pictures. One was of my best friend in high school Jessica and I another one of me, Jessica, her boyfriend Mike, Angela and Eric. And the last picture gave me a lump in my throat. The picture was of my high school sweetheart and I. Even to call him that was minimizing what he was to me, what he meant to me. I traced his face in the picture as a single tear fell from my eyes as I remembered the day my life changed.

**Ten years earlier**

_I came in through the front door of my house from school. It was a Friday and I was so looking forward to the weekend. I had plans to double date with Jessica and Mike; it was going to be a blast. When I opened the door all I heard was screaming. _

"_I'm done Charlie!"_

"_Come on Renee we can talk about this, don't be so dramatic."_

"_No what's dramatic is staying in the god forsaken town. I'm done, it's been too damn long."_

_My blood ran cold as I heard my parents shouting at each other. I dropped my backpack and walked into the kitchen._

"_What's going on?" I asked._

"_We're leaving Bella." My Mom announced._

"_What do you mean leaving?" I cried. _

"_We're moving to Florida… your father and I are getting a divorce."_

"_What?" Tears spilled from my eyes. "Daddy?"_

"_I'm sorry Bells, but this is what your mother wants."_

"_I'm not moving!" I shouted._

"_Yes you are Bella, this is not open for discussion. We're leaving and that is final."_

"_I don't want to, if you want to move Mom, then move, I want to stay here with dad."_

"_That is not possible." My mother spat. "You're coming with me."_

"_Dad… please let me stay with you." He said nothing. "Dad please!"_

"_Do as your mother says Bells."_

"_No!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, slamming the door. _

_Once I was in my room, I climbed out of my window and ran with all my might to the one place I felt safe. _

_Edward._

_When I got to his house, I was so out of breath from running. His house was only a few blocks away but I was so worked up that I started gasping for air. I had to sit down on the porch to catch my breath but at that same time, my tears poured down my cheeks. _

"_Bella?" He said from the front door and then he saw that I was crying and he rushed to my side. "What's wrong?"_

"_Just hold me please."_

_I flew into his arms as he sat on the porch next to me. I sobbed into his chest as she smoothed my hair._

"_Baby please tell me what's wrong."_

_I looked up at him as my tears continued to fall. _

"_When… I got home from school my parents… were fighting. They were screaming at each other and… my Mom told me she's leaving my dad."_

"_Oh baby, I'm so sorry." _

"_That's not all of it… she told me she's leaving Forks to live in Florida and… she's taking me with her, Edward."_

"_What, she can't."_

"_I don't have a choice, she's making me go and my Dad isn't stopping her."_

_I fell back in his arms and cried. He held me close to his body and stroked my back. _

"_It's going to be okay Bella. We'll figure this out."_

_Edward was my boyfriend and my best friend. We had known each other since his family moved to Forks when he was 13. We instantly became friends when we met in science class as lab partners. A few years passed and we became much more then friends. He was my world and I was his, we shared everything together. We were each other's first kiss when we were 15 and when we were 16 we lost our virginities to each other. We had a bond so tight, I thought it could never be broken. _

"_My Mom is making me move. We can't be together Edward. There's nothing to figure out." _

"_I don't believe that and neither do you Bella. We can get through this if we stick together. I love you and I'm not going to let you go."_

"_I love you too Edward."_

_But we couldn't figure it out. There was nothing we could do to stop all of this from happening. Before we knew it, it was the night before I was moving to Florida. I had told my parents I was going out with Edward, Jessica, and Mike, but the truth was Edward and I were spending our last night alone. His parents, brother and sister had all gone on a camping trip. Edward told his parents he didn't want to go because it was my last night, so they allowed him to stay back. _

_I got to Edward's house and we were lying on his bed in his room just holding each other. We were silent for a while but then he spoke. _

"_I don't know how to let you go Bella," he stated to sob. "Please promise you'll write or call. I mean you'll be 18 in eight months, you could come back then."_

"_Edward, there's no way for us to stop this," I said. "Please, we can't make promises now that we don't even know if we can keep. I don't know how to let you go either, but what choice do we have?"_

"_I hate this, it's not fair. I love you so much."_

"_Show me," I said as I moved closer to him. "Please Edward show me how much you love me…one last time… please."_

_A tear fell from his eye as he pulled me close to him and kissed me. He pressed me down on the mattress and moved so he was on top of me. Our clothes were shed and when he entered my body we both cried. Tears spilled from our eyes as we made love for the last time. It was beautiful and painful in the same moment. I loved him with all my heart, but I knew this would be the last time I would be in his arms, the last time I would feel his hands on my body, the last time his lips would kiss mine. _

_After he had fallen asleep, I got out of bed and got dressed. I reached inside my bag and pulled out an envelope. I held it to my heart and then left it on the pillow I once lay on. I bent down and lightly kissed his cheek as he lay sleeping. _

"_I love you, goodbye." I whispered and then I was gone. _

"Bella, what are doing up here?"

Riley's voice snapped me out of my memories. I looked up at him and then back at the picture I held.

"Sorry, I was just… it doesn't matter." I said as I placed the picture back on my dresser.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Just some old friends from when I lived here, " I said. "My dad kept this room just as I left it all those years ago."

"That's nice. Come, we have to take your dad's suit to the funeral home."

We left the house and went to the funeral home. I handed the undertaker the suit I had picked out for my father, but opted not to see him. I didn't want to remember my father lying in a coffin. It was bad enough the last time I saw him he was so small and so frail.

After the funeral home, Riley and I decided to get a quick bite to eat. Riley informed me he had some work to do and wanted to be back at the house early.

When we arrived back at the house, Riley went to right to his work and I was going out of my mind with being back in Forks. I needed some time to myself and I needed some fresh air.

"I'm going for a walk," I announced as I walked into the kitchen where Riley had his laptop set up. "Go to bed if you want, I'll be back later."

I didn't give him a chance to respond. I grabbed my coat and left the house. I found myself walking down Main Street. Forks was a small town and Main Street was still the highlight of the town. I was so lost in my thoughts when I heard my name.

"Bella?"

I turned around and there I saw one of my old friends.

"Jessica? Jessica Stanley?" I said.

"Well it's Newton now, but yeah. Oh my god, Bella!"

She ran up to me and we embraced. It was so good to see her.

"Newton, as in Mike Newton?"

"The one and only," she replied.

I looked her over and instantly could see there was more of her. "Oh my god, Jess, you're pregnant!"

"Yeah I am," she said as she rubbed her belly. "About six months."

"Congratulations, that's so great."

"Thank, we're really hap – wow Bella, you're blinding me with your ring." She said as he grabbed my hand. "I didn't know you were engaged."

"Oh yeah, but I want to hear more about you." I said as I snatched my hand back from her hold hoping to change the subject.

We walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.

"How long have you and Mike been married?"

"Going on two years now. I wanted to send you an invite, but I didn't have your address in New York and I didn't want to ask your dad – oh Bella, I'm so sorry about your dad."

"Thanks, it's been a little hard since we didn't have the best relationship, but I think in the end we made peace. Its so weird being back in Forks."

"How long has it been?"

"Ten years."

"Wow, hard to believe it's been that long," she paused. "So tell me about your fiancé?"

"Oh um—Riley. Yeah he's great."

"Just great, that's it?"

"He's a good man, he's actually back at my Dad's house working. He's in his last year of law school so he's really busy."

I couldn't avoid the subject anymore.

I had to know.

"Uh—Jess is… does Edward still live in town?"

"I was wondering if you were going to ask about him." She said. "Yeah Bella, he's still here. His parents retired and moved to San Diego and Edward and Emmett kept the house here. Emmett got married about four years ago to Rosalie."

"Is he… married?"

"No, Edward is not married. However, he's been with this one girl on and off for a while now, I can't keep up with him sometimes. I'm not sure how serious it is though. Mike has basically stopped asking him about her because it changes with the wind. Have you seen him at all?"

"No—I haven't seen or talked to him since the day I left him all those years ago. I told him not to contact me because it would be too hard. I guess he agreed with me, because I never heard from him either. So Mike and Edward are still friends, that's good."

"Yeah they make it a point to hang out at least once a week… you know boys night. I think Mike is milking it more now cause he knows he might not get the chance every week once the baby is born."

"I'm glad they're still friends, that's good for Edward." I said as I wiped a single tear from my eye.

"Listen Bella… I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but Edward was a wreck for a long time after you left. He missed a lot of school, almost didn't graduate, it was bad for a while."

I started to cry.

"I never meant to hurt him, I just—" I trailed off. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. He's moved on, as he should have. I'm sure he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Bella, and I'm not sure he ever completely moved on. He and Mike went out the other night for a drink and Mike told me Edward felt really bad about your dad. I'm not sure he could ever hate you, Bella. He's still Edward. I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay, I've been doing that a lot lately. Edward would have every right to hate me," I looked at my watch. "I should get back, I'm sure Riley is wondering what happened to me."

"Okay Bella, well Mike and I will see you tomorrow at the funeral."

"It was great seeing you again Jess. I'm sorry so much time has gone by. I hope I can still call you my friend?"

"Of course you can," she got up from the bench and hugged me. "Please don't be a stranger anymore Bella."

"I wont, I promise." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I left Jessica and started to walk back to the house. But when I was supposed to turn left at the street that intersects my dad's house, I turned right. The next thing I knew I was at the driveway of the Cullen house. I didn't know how I got there and I sure as hell don't know I got on the front porch. There were cars in the driveway so there was a good chance he was home.

I rang the doorbell.

As soon as I did it, my heart pounded in my chest.

What was I doing?

I just can't show up on his doorstep after ten years and—the door opened.

_Do you ever wonder where  
>We would be if we'd have tried<br>A little harder?  
>It seems like yesterday<br>That we were making plans  
>For the future<br>But it's been so long  
>Since I have mourned the dreams<br>Those dreams we've left abandoned  
>And I'm haunted by your face<br>And the memory of your kisses  
>Sweet kisses<em>

There he was.

My Edward.

He looked older, but still had his boyish face. He was exactly how I remembered him to be. He was in jeans and a white V neck t-shirt and he was barefoot. His piercing green eyes locked with mine in shock. I felt my eyes start to fill with tears.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." I said.

And then I turned to run down the driveway as tears violently spilled from my eyes.

"Bella!" he yelled after me. He ran down the driveway after me in his bare feet and when he caught up to me, he grabbed my arm jerking me back to face him. "Please—stop."

His hand on my arm sent chills down my spine.

"You're here?" He said.

"I just-I… needed to see you… I'm… sorry…I—"

_Do you remember?  
>I still remember so much<br>I remember never feeling so alive  
>Do you remember?<br>I still can't forget your touch  
>We swore that we would never end<br>We knew our love transcend space and time_

Our eyes locked again as my tears continued to fall. Without any warning or hesitation, he pulled me in his arms and kissed me. Our lips met for the firs time in 10 long years. My arms were around his neck and then in his hair as his arms wrapped around my back pulling me closer to him. I could feel the whole length of his body against mine. His tongue slipped in my mouth and I instantly opened up to him, as we tasted each other.

He tasted as I remembered.

I never forgot his taste.

I moaned into his mouth as he pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said, as he pulled back breathless. "I don't know what the hell just happened." He raked his hands through his hair. "Bella… how…."

More tears fell from my eyes.

"I don't know how I got here," I said cutting him off. "I went for a walk and somehow… I ended up on your porch."

"How did you know I was still here?"

"I just ran into Jessica… she told me you still lived her." I wiped at my face. "I'm sorry, I had no right to just show up here like this."

"It's okay Bella, its nice to see you again."

I smiled. "You too Edward."

"I was really sorry to hear about Charlie."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

He took a step closer to me.

I didn't move.

"Bella…I—"

And then his eyes dropped to my hand. He took my left hand in his and my heart sank when I realized he saw my ring.

"Congratulations."

"Edward—"

"No, don't." he said cutting me off. "Maybe you're right… you shouldn't have come here and I shouldn't have kissed you. It was clearly very wrong."

_As memories slip away  
>The ghost of what we were<br>Is fading  
>But there is no more pain<br>Which is funny 'cause that night  
>I was dying. I was dying<br>Now I don't even recognize  
>The girl I swore that someday<br>I would marry  
>But I can't forget her face<br>And I can't forget her kisses  
>Sweet kisses<br>_

He let go of my hand and walked back up the driveway. Leaving me alone like I had done to him 10 years earlier.

_Do you remember?  
>I still remember so much<em>

_I remember always feeling so alive  
>I remember never feeling so alive<br>Do you remember?_

_I still can't forget your touch  
>We swore that we would never end<br>We knew our love transcend space and time  
><em>

_Do you remember?_

_How we swore we'd never be alone  
>God I remember so much <em>

"Where have you been?" Riley asked as I walked into the house.

"Out. I told you I was taking a walk." I spat.

"That was over two hours ago Bella!" He shouted.

"You're not my father Riley! In case you've forgotten, my father is dead and I have to burry him tomorrow!" I yelled and then turned towards the steps.

"Bella I'm sorry," he said with a lower voice.

"Just leave me alone!" I stomped up the steps.

When I was back in my old bedroom, I slammed the door shut and fell on the bed.

After a while, I heard Riley come in the bedroom and lie down next to me on the bed.

I pretended I was asleep.

**~ Edward ~**

What the fuck?

After 10 years, Bella shows up on my doorstep looking ever so beautiful and I kissed her.

I fucking kissed her!

I couldn't help myself, she was at my door looking back at me with her big brown eyes, and something just took over me.

She tasted so fucking good.

My head hurts.

But then when I saw her ring, I felt the pain of losing her all over again. She was engaged to another man, but she kissed me back. I was so confused.

And I knew I was in big trouble.

In more ways than one.

Fuck

I threw myself on my bed and my mind went back to the morning she left me.

**Ten years earler**

_I woke up with a knot in my stomach because I knew Bella was leaving today. My eyes flew open and I turned over to find my bed empty. _

"_Bella?" I called out. _

_No answer._

_The mattress was cold. _

_Ice cold._

_I looked around the room and then my eyes fell to the pillow where she was. An envelope with my name written on the front in her handwriting_

_Edward_

_I took the envelope in my hands and slowly opened it. I felt a lump in my throat as I removed the letter from inside the envelope. I dind't need to read it, my heart already know what it said. I read it anyway._

_When you wake up and find me gone, don't think I meant to hurt you. Please understand I just did what we both knew I had to do. I'm trying so hard to make it through this but my heart is broken. Please realize how hard it is for me to do this, but there's just no other way and I couldn't bear to see your heart break. So while I can find the strength, I'll say goodbye for the two of us. I will always remember the love we shared and I will take it with me. I want you to move on with your life and find someone new. Please don't contact me because it will just to be too hard. As hard as it is to leave you, I know it is better this way for both of us. I will always love you._

_Goodbye,_

_Bella_

_It felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest. _

_She had left. _

_She left me. _

_After all this time together, she left me a letter to say goodbye. _

_How could she do that to me?_

"Dude, who the fuck was at the door?"

Emmett's voice sapped me out of my memories.

"Uh—Bella."

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

"No fucker, Bella Smith… of course Bella Swan."

"Whoa okay man, cool it. I never would have guessed that."

"You and me both," I said.

"What did she want?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know we didn't get that far. I kissed her and then I saw her—engagement ring."

"Wait—what? You fucking kissed her? She's fucking engaged?"

"Yes and yes."

"Tanya is not going to be happy that you kissed Bella, Bro."

"Tanya is least of my concerns man."

"That may be true, but dude, does Tanya know that?" Emmett asked. "Never mind, but seriously, are you still going to go to the funeral?"

"I have to and so do you! Mom and Dad will be here in the morning. It's the right thing to do no matter how fucked up this is."

"Fucked up is right Edward." Emmett said. "It's been 10 years and if I didn't know you any better, I'd swear you were still in love with Bella."

And with that, he left my room.

Fuck help me…

I knew he was right.

**This one made me more nervous to post them the others!**

**I hope you all liked it so far! **

**Interested in more?**

**~ Amber**

Song credits for CH1:

"The way we were" by Barbara Streisand

"I remember" by Stabbing Westward


	2. Goodbyes and Tequila

**Chapter 2: Goodbyes and Tequila**

**~ Bella ~**

The next morning came and I woke up alone in bed. Riley must have already been up. I sat up in bed and a bout of sadness took over me.

I was so confused.

I was engaged to Riley, but that kiss last night with Edward was mind blowing. Kissing him brought me back to when I was 17 and how much in love I was with him.

But today was about my dad and I had to think about giving him a proper goodbye.

I got out of bed and showered. I dressed in a black knee length dress with long sleeves and black pumps. I left my hair down and wore a necklace my dad had given for me for my 16th birthday.

When I came down the stairs and into the kitchen, Riley was there already dressed in his sit and once again at his laptop.

"Hey," I said as I was looked at him

"Hi," he replied back. "I made some coffee."

"Thanks." I went over to the counter to pour myself a cup.

"Bella can we talk about last night?"

"You know what Riley, I can't. I just want to get through this day in one piece," I said with my back to him. I then turned around. "Maybe we can talk later?"

"Okay… sure." He said. "We should go, the driver is waiting outside to take us to the cemetery."

The ride to the cemetery was silent. When we arrived there were already a lot of people gathered around my dad's casket.

I searched the crowd until I saw Edward. But he was not alone; there was a tall blonde on his arm.

My heart ached.

My eyes swelled.

But then I was faced with Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parents.

"Bella, its so good to see you," Esme said. "However I wish it were on better terms."

"Its good to see you too Esme," I said as I hugged her and then Carlisle. "Its good to see you both, thank you for coming. Uh… this is my finance Riley Beers. Riley this is Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Its' nice to meet you both," Riley said.

"You too Riley," Carlisle said. "You've got yourself a great girl."

"I know, thank you."

Jessica and Mike then greeted us.

"Mike, how nice to see you again." I said.

"You as well Bella," he said as he hugged me.

"I can't believe you knocked my best friend up," I said with a smile.

"Yeah well, you know I roll."

"Some things never change," Jessica said as she hugged me and then whispered in my ear. "Edward is here."

"I know," I said and then pulled back from her. "This is Riley. Riley these are two of my oldest friends, Mike and Jessica… and baby makes three."

"Nice to meet you Riley," Mike said.

"You as well." Riley replied. "We should get started."

I nodded and Riley took my hand in his and led me over to the casket. The priest handed me a single white rose as I took my place next to my father's casket.

As the service went on, I found myself glancing at Edward and the woman he was with. I wonder if she knew my dad, if my dad knew Edward had found someone else? And if he did, why didn't he tell me?

All these questions just made me cry. Tears streamed down my face as my emotions hit me.

As the service came to a close, I took a step closer to my father's casket and placed the white rose on top of it. I then kissed my finger tips and touched the casket,

"I love you daddy." I said and then walked away.

Riley was right behind me as he took my hand in his.

We walked off to the side to the rest of guest could greet me. I swallowed hard when I saw Edward and his blonde walking towards me. He was dressed in a dark gray suit that fit him perfectly. He was breathtaking.

"Bella." He said.

"Hi Edward," I replied back. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course, Charlie was a good man, he will be missed," he said and then he looked at Riley. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met, I'm Edward Cullen."

"Riley Beers, Bella's finance."

The two men shook hands and it made me uncomfortable.

"This is Tanya, my… girlfriend." Edward announced.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I looked at her.

"You too Bella and my condolences. I met your dad a couple times, nice man."

"Thank you," I said to her.

"Edward has told me that you two were close back in high school." She announced. "High school sweethearts?"

My eyes shot right to Edward as Tanya spoke. I felt my throat start to close up. I never spoke of Edward to Riley and I really didn't feel like having this conversation.

"Uh… yeah that was a long time ago," I responded. "Well it was nice to meet you, thanks again for coming. Edward nice to see you again."

I gripped Riley's hand and began to walk away from Edward and Tanya. I was hoping Riley's head was on some paper he needed to write and didn't hear her comment, but I'm sure I couldn't be that lucky.

After the service, the guests were invited back to my dad's house for a reception. We had hired a caterer to take care of all everything as the service went on, so when we got back to the hours, everything was set up.

The afternoon consisted of people constantly coming up to me to give me their condolences. People I hadn't talked to in years, people who knew my dad, it was getting to be too much. When I finally had a free second, I jumped at the chance to make a break for it. I went out the backdoor to the backyard and sat in the gazebo my dad had put up a year before I left. I sat down and exhaled the breath I had been holding inside.

**~ Edward ~**

Tanya was hanging especially close to me as we mingled around the guess at the Swan home. It was getting on my nerves and my hand was starting to hurt from her grasp.

My attention shifted from the conversation I was having when I saw Bella dart out he backdoor.

"I'm going to get a drink," I said releasing my hand from Tanya. "I'll be back."

I didn't give her a chance to respond before I walked away. I went to the backdoor and looked out to see Bella sitting by herself in the gazebo. I walked out the door and slowly walked over to her.

"Hey," I said softly not wanting to startle her. She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. She tried to wipe them away.

"Hi," she choked out.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure."

I made my way into the gazebo and took a seat right next to her.

"I know I'm being rude, but I just needed a break from everyone coming up to me, it was getting to be too much and I couldn't breathe."

"I don't think anyone thinks you're bring rude, Bella. It's understandable."

Silence.

"Tanya seems nice."

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry about her bringing up our history at the cemetery. Sometimes she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut and tends to—"

"Edward," I said cutting him off. "You don't need to apologize, she was just making conversation. It's okay really."

"You just seemed really uncomfortable."

"I haven't really told Riley much about my life here. He doesn't know many details, sometimes I think he thinks I was born at 24 when he met me,"

"He seems to be a nice guy," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah… he is."

"Listen Bella, last night when you came to my house… the kiss, I just… saw you there and—" he trailed off.

I covered his hand with my own. "Its okay Edward. I don't regret it."

"You don't?"

"Not at all. It was… familiar."

I didn't regret it either and that scared the fuck out of me. Kissing Bella brought everything back to me.

All the good things and the bad things.

I had longed for her for so long, missed her for the past 10 years. She was always in my heart, but the fact remains, she wasn't mine anymore. She stopped being mine the second she said 'yes' to someone else.

But God help me…

Fuck, I still loved her.

"Are you happy Bella?"

I had to know.

She took a deep breath before she answered.

"Yeah… I mean I think I am."

She twisted the ring that sat on her finger.

"That's not at all something I thought you would like." I said pointing to the ring. "It doesn't seem like you or at least the you I remember."

She looked up at and smiled.

Bella and I talked some more and then I knew Tanya would be looking for me. I didn't want her to come out and find me with Bella because I wasn't up for her latest round of questions.

"I should get back inside." I said to her.

"Okay. I just need another minute, I'll be in."

"Okay Bella," I sat up from my seat. "How long are you in town for?"

"Just until the day after tomorrow. I have to meet with my dad's lawyer tomorrow to go over his Will and then we're flying back to New York the next day. Riley has to get back to law school."

"Well if I don't see you before you leave," I stated. I hated the thought of not seeing her again. "It was good seeing you again and I wish you the best."

"You too Edward and thanks again for coming."

"No problem."

I looked down at her as she wiped her face again with her hands.

"Here." I said as I took my handkerchief from my jacket pocket and handed it to her.

She looked up at me as her tears fell and slowly took it from my hand and dabbed her eyes.

"Thanks."

I nodded at her and shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked back to he house.

**~ Bella ~**

It was finally quiet, the guest were gone, and everything was cleaned up. I needed to take a hot shower to unwind some. My body felt so tense that it actually hurt.

My mind was on Edward.

I was grateful that he was there today, it made things a little bit better to get though, but I knew he was just being nice. He had done exactly what I told him to do in my letter.

He moved on.

I got out of the shower and dressed in a tank top and shorts. I combed through my wet hair and then left the bathroom to go to my bedroom. When I opened the door, Riley was sitting on my bed holding something.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" I asked as I tossed my toiletry bag into my other bag.

"I saw you earlier today." He said.

"Saw me? Where?"

"Outside in the gazebo with Edward."

My heart sank.

"Riley—"

"When I met him at the cemetery, I knew he looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it until I saw you two talking. He looks a lot younger in this picture, but this is him, correct?"

"Yes," I said softly.

"Now this picture makes sense with the comment Tanya made… you two have history?"

"Yes, Edward and I were together back in high school when I lived here."

"And you didn't think to tell me that bit of information?"

"It wasn't something I liked to talk about."

"So because you didn't want to talk about it, embarrassing me was better?" He said with a raised voice.

"Embarrassing you? How did I embarrass you?"

"Come on Bella, this whole damn town seems to know more about you then I do. Everyone there today knows you and Edward were together…except me."

"It was a long time ago Riley. I had a life here before my Mother ripped me away from it. I had friends and yes I had Edward. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything about my life here, but it was too… hard."

"You should have told me before we got here, you had to have guessed he would be there today?"

"No actually I didn't know. I haven't talked to anyone here in 10 years. I didn't even know if he was still in town. It wasn't until I ran into Jessica last night that she told me."

"Oh so you knew last night that Edward still lived in Forks and you still chose to not to tell me?"

"What difference does it make Riley?"

"It matters because you're my fucking finance."

"Yes I am, so why are you beating me up with this? Why does knowing Edward and I were together a million years ago matter?"

"Because when I see you talking to him alone… you're fucking right it matters."

He got up from the bed and tossed the picture on it.

"We were just talking. Jesus Christ Riley! I just buried my father today and you're mad at me for talking to an old boyfriend? Cut me some fucking slack!"

"I think we both know he wasn't just an old boyfriend, Bella."

"You're right!" I snapped finally having enough of his interrogation. "I loved him! I loved him more then I ever thought was possible. We were each other's firsts for everything, we had plans to go to college together, to be together, but my Mother took me away from him. I left him here. I spent my last night with him and after he fell asleep, after he made love to me, I left him! Are you fucking happy now?"

Tears violently spilled out from my eyes.

"Do you still love him?"

"What?"

"One more time Bella. Do you still fucking love him?"

"No," I said quickly.

I didn't mean that.

I took a deep breath and wiped at the tears on my face.

"It was a long time ago, he's moved on, and you saw he's with Tanya. There is nothing left here Riley, there hasn't been for a long time."

"Well good because you are mine Bella, don't ever forget that."

"How could I? You remind me everyday." I hung my head down and looked back up at him. "Look Riley, I'm really tired. I still have to get through tomorrow and I just want to go to bed. It's been a long day."

I walked passed him and got into bed. I turned on my side away from him and sunk down into the bed.

"I'm not tired, I'm going to get some work done."

I didn't answer him. After a few long seconds, he left the bedroom. Once he was gone, I reached into my shorts pocket and pulled out Edward's handkerchief.

I could smell his cologne on it.

I sobbed until I fell asleep.

The next morning we sat in my dad's lawyer's office waiting to go over the contents of this will. Riley and I barely said two words to each other. The tension was more then I could stand, but at the same time, I didn't want to talk.

My father's lawyer Richard Thomas came into the office.

"Bella, how good to see you again." He said as he came up to me and hugged me as I stood.

"Good to see you too Rich," I replied. "This is my finance Riley Beers."

"Good to meet you," Riley said.

"Likewise," Rich said. "Well, lets get right down to business, shall we? Bella your father's Will is very straightforward. All of his assets, stocks, and of course the house were left to you. There's also a trust that has been set up—"

"I'm sorry, what?" I questioned. "A trust, for who?"

"When your father got sick, he knew he would not be around to see his future grandchildren, so he set up a trust fund for your first born child."

I was stunned and then Rich continued.

"The trust is for five hundred thousand dollars to be dispensed in a monthly amount to you starting immediately after your child is born. Now if you chose not to have a child, then the money will be provided to you in ten years."

"Well then, looks like we've got a half of million dollars coming our way in 10 years, cause you know I do not want kids at all" Riley announced.

I looked over at Riley and held my tongue. I knew he didn't want kids; he beat that into my brain any chance he got. I always wanted a family, but Riley was clear on the fact he did not. I looked back at Rich.

"My dad didn't have that kind of money, I don't understand how he could have done this."

"Bella, your father was very smart with his money. He invested a lot of it and it paid off, so this was something he wanted to do for you. He loved you very much."

He paused to let me digest a little.

"Everything has been transferred to you, the deed to the house is now in your name to do with whatever you see fit. You can keep it, sell it, rent it, its up to you."

"Well that's an easy decision," Riley said. "How fast can we get it on the market?"

"Riley, I haven't decided if that's what I want to do with the house." I said back stunned at his suggestion.

"Come on Bella, we're leaving to go home tomorrow, what else would you do with it? Its not like we're coming back here."

"It seems you have a lot to talk about," Richard said. "Here's all the paperwork and documents. If you have any further questions, don't' hesitate to call my office."

"Thank you Rich, I appreciate all of your help." I said as I stood and shook his hand.

Once in the car, Riley turned to me.

"You're not seriously thinking about keeping that house are you?"

He jammed the key in the ignition.

"It's not just some house, Riley. It's my home."

"It stopped being your home 10 years ago, it's just a house."

"No it's not. If nothing else, its my dad's home."

"And you're dad is gone, its time to sell it and go back to New York, that is your home. Its time to go back to work. You've been gone long enough."

"Regardless of what you think, I'm not ready to make any decisions about the house yet. I can afford to keep it up for a while, just until I decide."

"Whatever, I'm sure you'll make the decision and tell me later, that seems to be what you do."

After we got home from the lawyer's office, I was pacing in the house as Riley worked as usual. With everything I had learned from my Dad's lawyer, I felt like I was going to explode and the last thing I wanted was to argue anymore with Riley.

I called up Jessica to see if she would meet me. I need to talk and I needed to drink. I was glad she agreed to meet me at one of the local bars.

"Why the hell did you want to meet here, Bella?" Jessica asked as she sat down in the chair across from me.

"Because I need to drink," I replied as I drank the shot of tequila that was in front of me. "And you my friend are pregnant, so that guarantees me a designated driver. I brought the lime up to my mouth and sucked on it. "I'm gonna need one."

As soon as I pulled the lime from my mouth, another shot showed up on the table. I had given the bar tender a hundred dollar bill before Jessica showed up and told him to keep the shots coming. He was listening.

"Bella what's going on? Did something happen?" Jessica asked.

"Riley found out about Edward." I licked the salt from my wrist and took my next shot.

"Oh," Jessica said. "How did that go over?"

"Not too good," I said as I sucked the lime. "He was all pissed that I never told him about Edward, but it was a billion years ago so I didn't think I had to share that with him. Obviously I was wrong. And then I found out this morning that my dear old Dad left me everything he owned as well as a trust fund worth five hundred thousand dollars for a child I'll never have."

Another shot was sent to the table.

Good man.

"What do you mean a child you'll never have?" Jessica asked as another shot slid down my throat. "Bella maybe you should slow down."

I ignored her and pounded another shot. Yeah I was finally starting to feel the burn.

"I'll never have a child because Riley doesn't want any. He was just wants his fancy law degree and me on his arm to show off. I never thought I'd be someone's trophy wife… go figure."

Another shot.

"And then there's Edward. Fuck, he looks good doesn't he Jess?"

"Yeah Bella, he looks good."

"Too good."

Another shot.

"I fucked up so bad." I said. Tears started to form in my eyes. "Fuck Jess, I miss him so much it hurts. For 10 years I have missed him and now he's… he's with… what's her name… oh right…. Tanya. She's pretty isn't sheeee?"

Yeah I was wasted now.

"She's okay Bella. I don't really know her all that well."

"Edward knows her. She's with him now… she gets to… hold his hand… kiss him… fuck him whenever she wants. I used to fuck him and he was so fucking goooood, he used to make me cum so hard… let me tell you Jess, so haaaard. Even at 17, I knew I was being fucked good."

Another shot down the hatch.

"Bella…."

"Hell, he'll probably marry her and… she'll probably have his babies."

I took another shot. What the hell? How many was that? I lost fucking count.

"That should have been me."

The bartender brought over another shot. Jessica tried to snatch it from me, but I grabbed it before she could and pounded it down my throat.

"Okay that's enough, I'm cutting you off Bella." Jessica said as she motioned to the bar tender to stop bringing me shots. "You're good and drunk now, anymore, and you'll be… well lets not go there. I'm going to go pee and then I'm taking you home."

I nodded at her. I was too wasted to even argue.

Jessica went to the bathroom and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Edward, its Jessica. I need you to come down to the bar on Main Street, it's Bella."

Jessica returned to the table and sat back down across from me.

"I think we should get you some coffee before I take you home. I don't want Riley to see you wasted, he might appreciate it too much."

"I don't give a fuck about what Riley appreciates." I spat.

"I'm gonna get you some coffee."

I put my head down on the table over my folded arms; the room was spinning good now.

"Bella?"

His voice made my heart race and my head spin even more. I looked up and as soon as my eyes focused I saw him.

"Edddwaaaaard," I slurred. "What are yoooooooou doing…. here?"

"I called him," Jessica said as she came back to the table with a cup of coffee.

"Now why the fuck would you go and do that?" I shouted at her.

"Hey!" Edward shouted back at me. "She was worried about you and with good reason I see."

At this point, someone started up the jukebox and in my drunken state I got up from the table and stumbled over to the bar.

"Hey bartender?" I shouted. "You got a microphone over there?"

"Yeah sure," he said as he handed it to me.

I took it from me and walked over to the small stage.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I heard Edward ask as I walked passed him.

"Oh this is not going to be good," Jessica said.

" everyone out there!" I said into the microphone. "How's everyone tonightttttttttttttttttttt?"

And then I started singing.

Drunk and badly.

_If I should stay  
>I would only be in your way<br>So I'll go but I know  
>I'll think of you every step of<br>the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_

And I... Will always  
>Love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, oohh<br>Will always Love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
>You<br>My darling you  
>Mmm-mm<p>

"Damn she is really wasted." Jessica said. "And I don't think she's singing this song for Riley."

"I don't know what to do Jess, this is killing me."

"You need to figured it out Edward, you and Bella both do. And if you think she doesn't still love you then you're just as fucked up as she is for thinking you don't still love her."

_Bittersweet memories  
>That is all I'm taking with meeeeeeeeeeeeee<br>So good-bye… please don't cry  
>We both know I'm not what you<br>You need_

And I...  
>Will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu<br>I...  
>Will always love you<br>You, oooooooooooooooooooooooh

"Thanks for calling me, I can take it from here."

"You sure Edward?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of her."

"Okay then," she agreed.

Jessica tapped Edward's shoulder and then left the bar.

_I __hope __life __treats __you __kind__  
>And <em>_I __hope __you __have __all __you've __dreamed __of__  
>And <em>_I __wish __you __joy __and __happiness__  
>But <em>_abov e__all __this __I __wish __you__… __loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

And _I...__  
>Will <em>_always __love __youuuuuuuuuu__  
>I...<em>_Will __always __love __youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_I __will __always __love__  
>You...<em>_  
>You<em>_  
>Darling <em>_I __love __you__  
>I'll <em>_always __I'll __always__  
>Love<em>_you..__  
><em>_Oooh__Oooooooooooooooooooooooooohhh_

The song ended and everyone in the bar was cheering.

Head spinning.

I was so drunk.

I don't think I ever got this drunk in my life.

I looked down and saw Edward looking up at me.

Fuck he looked so good.

I want him.

On this stage.

Inside me.

I slowly stepped down the steps and Edward grabbed my hand leading back to the table to where we sat. The feel of his hand in mine sent shocks through my body.

He sat down across from me and pushed the coffee towards me.

"Drink."

"You're so bossy." I said as I took a sip of the hot coffee. "Why are you here? Wont your girlfriend me mad?"

"I'm not concerned about her right now. I'm concerned about you Bella. Why did you come here?"

"Because I wanted to get drunk."

"Well I think you succeeded… but what I'm not understanding is…why?"

"Why the hell do you care Edward? I mean I fucked up, I left, why do you care?"

"I care about you Bella and I don't like seeing you like this."

"Well sucks to be you then Edward!" I hissed at him. "I needed to drink tonight. I lost my father. I lost you." Tears started to pour out of my eyes. "I lost everything."

Edward stood up from his chair and stepped over to mine.

"Come on, I need to get you out of here before everyone requests an encore."

"Did you like my song?"

"Sure Bella, it was great, but I don't think you should quit your day job."

He grasped my hand in his and pulled me to my feet.

I stumbled and he caught me.

"Jesus Bella." He said as he pulled me to his body.

"Fuck Edward, you feel so good. You've been working out… you're so… hard." I clasped my hands over my mouth and busted out in laughter. "Hard… I remember when you used to get hard for me… do you remember?"

"Bella, you're really drunk."

He was trying to hold me up.

"Tell me you remember Edwaaardddd. Tell me you remember us together like that."

I ran my hands down his chest.

"Of course I remember Bella." He said as he looked into my eyes and then stopped my hands before they went further.

"Remember how wet you used to get me?"

He looked at me dead in my eyes and then cleared his throat.

"Come on, I need to get you out of here."

I felt him lift me in his arms and carry me out of the bar bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him,

"I love you Edward. I love you so much."

And then I passed out.

The sun was so bright.

Too fucking bright.

I slowly opened my eyes and my head was spinning. I looked around and had no idea where I was, but the bed I was in was very comfortable.

I looked around again and quickly sat up in bed. My head went from side to side.

Ow my aching head.

What the fuck?

I knew the room.

I had been in many times as a teenager.

Edward's room.

Edward's bed.

But how the hell did I get here?

What the hell happened?

Oh fuck.

Just then the door opened and Edward came in the room.

"Good you're awake," he said as he walked over to the bed. "Take these and drink this."

He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a gray t-shirt.

Barefoot.

And his hair, don't get me started on the hair.

It was wet.

He smelled heavenly, he smelled freshly showered.

God help me.

I didn't say a word. I took the two white pills from his hand and drank from the cup he gave me.

"Gah, what is that?" I asked, almost spitting it back in the cup.

"It's a protein shake, trust me it will help with your hangover."

"What's in it?"

"Better you don't know… just drink it."

I took another sip and gritted my teeth.

That shit was nasty.

"What happened?" I asked. "How did I get here?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked.

"Uhh… I remember being upset last night and going to the bar. I remember calling Jessica cause I knew she couldn't drink and she would be able to drive me home." I rubbed my head and then I remembered Edward being in the bar. "Jessica called you?"

"Yeah, she was worried about you and she didn't think she could get you to her car on her own. You were pretty wasted by the time I got there."

"Why did she call you?" I asked and then my blood ran cold. "Oh shit, Riley. I need to call him."

"Relax Bella," Edward said as he sat on the bed next to me. "I sent him a text message from your phone."

"You did?"

"Yeah, he thinks you sent it though. I just told him you were okay would be home in the morning."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Edward, how did I get here? In your bed?"

"I brought you back here after the bar to sleep it off. I didn't think it would have been a good idea for me to drive you home with Riley there. I didn't want to put you on the couch because Emmett leaves early for work, so I carried you up here and put you to bed."

"You carried me up three flights of stairs?"

"You're not exactly 500 pounds, Bella."

"Thank god for that," I said.

"Anyway, I took your shoes and jacket off and tucked you in. I stayed until I knew you were okay and then I went to sleep on the couch."

"I hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing." I took another sip of the nasty concoction he gave me.

I had no memory of anything I could have said to him in my drunken stopper.

"No you didn't Bella. You just drooled on me a lot."

"No I didn't," I said as I slapped his arm.

"Yes you did, I have my wet shirt to prove it."

"Oh god." I hid my face in my hands.

"Don't worry about it Bella." He said. "And uh, there was also some singing."

"Singing? No, don't tell me."

"Oh yeah, you had the whole place going."

"Oh god," I lowered my head. "What did I sing?"

"Uh… you sang I will always love you."

As soon as he said it, I saw myself up on the stage belting out one of Whitney Houston's greatest hits on stage singing nothing like her. I was a horrible singer. And of all songs, I had to sing that one.

Kill me now.

"I can't believe I did that."

"Well drinking numerous shots of tequila will do that too you."

I looked up at him and smiled. There was silence as we looked into each other's eyes. He was so handsome, so beautiful, and I just wanted to kiss him. But I knew that was not possible.

"I should get home, I'm sure Riley is worried."

"Yeah, we'll I'll let you get cleaned up."

Edward got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Edward?" I said as he turned around. "Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"You're welcome Bella."

He left the room and I took a deep breath. I knew I loved him, but also knew I was too late. I cleaned myself up and once again left the bed and the room I had left all those years ago.

I stood on the front porch of my father's house and took a deep breath before I went inside.

I almost felt like a teenager again who had missed her curfew. But my father wasn't going to be inside to scold me.

When I opened the door, I saw Riley's packed suitcases by the door. We were supposed to be leaving to go back to the city in a couple hours. I slowly walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table with his laptop.

"Hey." I said as I stood in the entryway.

He looked up at me with cold eyes. "Did you have a good night?"

"Not really." I sat down at the table. "I'm sorry Riley. I went to the bar and got really drunk, so I wasn't able to drive home."

"Yeah, I got your text message. What friend's house were you at Bella?"

Shit, this could be worse than my father scolding me for missing curfew. I blew out a breath.

"It doesn't matter Riley."

"Well that says it all right there doesn't it?"

"Its not what you think. I went out with Jessica and she called him. I was too wasted to know what was happening. I woke up this morning at his house."

"In his bed?"

"He slept on the couch Riley."

"I see," he said as he slammed his laptop down and got up from the table. "Our flight leaves in two hours, we need to leave for the airport in 30 minutes."

He walked out of the kitchen and went up stairs. I needed my head to stop spinning so I could think straight.

I was so fucked up.

Fifteen minutes later, Riley came back down the steps and found me sitting in my father's recliner.

"Bella you need to pack."

"I'm not leaving." I replied in a soft voice.

"What? Yes you are."

"No, I'm not!" I spat, raising my voice and getting up from the chair. " I'm not ready to go back to the city yet Riley. I need more time here."

"Bella, don't be absurd. You have a job."

"I will call my principal and request an extended leave of absence."

"Are you insane! We're getting on the fucking plane!"

"You can go if you want, but I told you, I need more time here."

"This is because of him isn't it?"

"Of course you would think that," I hissed.

"Well of course I would think that. You leave here last night, get fucking dunk and spend the night in his bed, what else am I supposed to think?"

"He slept on the fucking couch!" Ugh my head was banging again. "Riley, this is not about him, it's actually about me. I thought you would understand since you claim to love me, but I guess I was wrong."

"Bella, I do love you and I do understand you are grieving for your dad, but you have a life in New York… we have a life to get back to."

"And I will, but I need some more time, just please try to understand. I need to settle some things here. I need to make peace."

"This is fucking insane Bella… to stay here."

"Well, I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do before I can come back to the city."

"Fine, do whatever the fuck you want. Stay here in this stupid town and wallow in your self-pity. I'm going home, back to the real world." He walked over to the door "When you decide you that you've outgrown this place and the people in it, you know where to find me."

With that he was gone. A small part of me felt relieved. As I sat down on the recliner alone and in the quiet in the house I wasn't ready to let go of, my emotions once again filled me.

**Hope you liked it.**

**CH 3 will post soon**

**~ Amber**


	3. Confessions

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

**~ Edward ~**

"So you took her back to your house?"

That night after Bella had woken up in my bed, I was hanging out at the same bar she had gotten wasted in with Mike.

"Yeah, I didn't know where else to take her," I replied. "I couldn't very well take her back to her dad's with her… Finance there." I took a swig of my beer.

"No I guess not," Mike said.

"So I took her back to my house and put her in my bed."

Mike almost spewed his beer in my face.

"Wait, what? You put her in your bed? Where did you sleep?"

"On the couch man," I spat at him. "Give me some credit. I mean Jesus Christ, she was passed out for fuck's sake."

"Okay dude, chill." Mike drank from his bottle and then looked me square in the eyes. "Edward, you and I have been friends for over half our lives, be straight with me."

"About what?" I asked as I took a swig and I suddenly became very uncomfortable.

"You still have feeling for her, don't you? In fact, if I had to guess, I would say you never stopped having feelings for her."

"It's over Mike, it's been for 10 years."

"Maybe so, but I know you man. I saw how you looked at her at her father's funeral. It was the same way you looked at her when we were 17 and I also know how you were after she left."

"What do you want me to say? You want me say that I still have feelings for Bella? You want me to tell you that I still love her?" I looked down at my bottle and then back at him. "I do, of course I still love her, but that doesn't matter. She's moved on, she's getting married. I've moved on, I'm with Tanya."

"Oh come the fuck on Edward!" He shouted. "You and Tanya have not had a real relationship in years, if you ever had one. You both are just too dumb to admit it. So don't go there with me. You and I both know Tanya is just someone to numb the pain of losing Bella. She's not Bella and she never will be no matter how hard you try."

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know she's not her! Fuck, Mike… yes I love Bella with all my fucking heart, I never stopped even after her leaving the way she did. She's in my heart man, she's in my blood, but the truth remains that she's engaged to another man. It doesn't matter what Tanya is or is not to me because Bella is getting married… end of story."

"But still man..."

"Still nothing! Bella made a choice 10 years ago. She left and she never looked back and she made anther choice when she accepted a ring from another man. Its over, it has been for a long time now."

"If you say so, but you can spin this any which way you fucking want, Edward. You and Bella are not over and if you think that's the case, you're only fooling yourself. Yes she left, but she's here now man. Don't let her go this time, do now what you couldn't do when you were 17, fight for her."

I took another swig of my beer and fidgeted in my seat.

"Edward, you're my best friend, I love you like a brother. I know what losing Bella did to you all those years ago and I know what seeing her again is doing to you now. I have never seen you look at Tanya the way you look at Bella. That look came back, I saw it at the funeral. It's there man, the love between you two, its still there, and you owe it to yourself and even to Tanya to be honest about it."

"Since when did you become so wise?"

"Love and marriage and pending fatherhood will do that to you I suppose," he said. "All right, I'm gonna stop talking about this now but only because I have to get home before Jess has a baby or something." He got up from his chair and tossed some cash on the table. "Make her yours forever, don't let her go again."

If only it were that easy.

It has been a few days since Jessica called me to help her with Bella after she had gotten drunk at the bar. It has been a few days since I carried her in my arms up to my bedroom and laid he down on my bed and watched her sleep. Even in her drunken state, she was still so beautiful.

But then just like 10 years ago, she was gone.

I had Mike's words embedded in my head.

_Don__'__t__let__her__go__again_.

But I did.

The truth is, my heart couldn't take her walking out on me on again. Yes I loved her with all my heart and that is why I let her go.

Maybe it didn't make sense, maybe I should have fought for her, but losing her once in one lifetime was all I could take. I couldn't do it again. This time it was my choice to let her go.

I was thankful I had work to keep my mind busy. I was a music teacher at the high school and it always gave me peace. Teaching young people how to play the piano was so fulfilling to me. I enjoyed my work very much.

I knew Bella was probably gone by now. I remember hearing that she was going back to New York the day after the funeral, which was the morning she woke up in my bed after her bender.

Seeing her again had brought it all back for me. It was crazy to think we were just 17 when we last loved each other, but that love was so beyond our years and so was the pain that followed it.

Another reason I had to let her go, the pain was far too crippling to suffer twice in one lifetime.

Loving her was the most happiness I have felt in my life, losing her was the worst pain I had ever felt and seeing her again after all this time was a cruel combination of both.

Especially seeing up curled up in my bed.

I did remember being with her in my bed. Yes we may have been a couple of kids, but I knew making love to Bella was something so special. It was something I would always remember. I remembered her scent in my lungs, her soft skin under my hands, and her body wrapped abound mine.

I remember her mouth on mine.

I remembered it all.

Yes, I was with Tanya… if that's what you want to call it. I knew Mike was right, no one could ever compare to Bella in my heart. I knew she would always own a piece of me that no other woman could touch. I gave my heart to Bella when I was just 13 years old and I never got it back. She took it with her when she left and I was never able to fully give it to another.

I think in a way, Tanya knew that, but she like me, never admitted it. Our relationship was so co dependant and comfortable that it was becoming unhealthy, but again neither of us said anything. We just continued on with the dysfunctional pattern. I cared for her, but my love was something I just could not give her. Horrible I know, but I couldn't give her what I didn't have in me.

I found myself driving down Charlie's street on my way home from work. Over the years I usually avoided that street, but tonight, I drove down it for closure. It was way overdue and I had to make peace with the fact that Bella was really gone, that she was with another man, and finally let go of what was and what will never be.

As I neared the house, I could see there was a light on in the living room. Maybe she forgot to turn the light off when she left.

Or maybe?

So much for letting go.

I parked my car in the driveway and sat there for a long minute. I had no idea what I was doing there, but I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. As soon as I rang the bell, it occurred to me that Riley was probably still here as well, but for whatever reason I didn't care.

A few seconds later she answered the door and the sight of her nearly took my breath away.

She was in a tank top and black cotton shorts. Her hair was wet and on top of her head in a messy ponytail. And she looked tired, like she had been crying.

"Hi," she said with a shaky voice.

"I was on my way home from work and I saw the light on." I said as I looked in her eyes. "I thought you left?"

"I wasn't ready to go," she said.

We stood there silent for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Do you want to come in, Edward?"

"Sure," I answered without much thought.

I took a step inside the house and did a quick look around. "Is Riley here?"

"No," she closed the door behind me. "He went back to New York."

"I see."

I didn't know what to say. I could tell she had been crying and there was nothing more that I wanted then to take her in my arms and hold her, but I refrained. Instead, I nervously ran my fingers through my hair.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked.

"That sounds nice."

She smiled at me and then walked in the kitchen. I took off my jacket and draped it over Charlie's recliner. I slowly walked into the kitchen after her.

I had no idea what I was doing.

"So you said you were driving home from work?" She asked.

"Yeah—I teach at the high school."

She whipped around to look at me. "You're a teacher?"

"Yeah I teach Music. Does that surprise you?"

"No, it's just… I'm a teacher too. I teach Science at a private high school in the city."

"Wow that's crazy."

"Not really if you think about it, we were always in sync with each other, so I'm not really surprised Edward."

The sound of the teapot whistling made her turn back around. She fixed our tea and then set a cup down in front of me.

"Where's Tanya tonight?"

I grimaced from her question.

"She visiting her Mom in Seattle for a couple days."

"Oh okay," she replied. "Edward… I wanted to thank you again for the other night. I can't believe I got that wasted."

"Its' really no problem Bella. I was glad Jessica called me."

I thought about telling her what she had said to me when she was drunk, but I stopped myself. I decided to keep it to myself, partly out of fear that she may not have meant it and it could have been the tequila talking.

"So um… Jessica told me you and Emmett bought your parents house after they retired."

"Yeah, they wanted to head some where warm so they moved to San Diego. I was working at the school and Emmett was working at the hospital. So since we were both staying in Forks, it seemed like the obvious plan. After Emmett married Rosalie, she moved in as well."

"Wow, well I know how much you love that house."

"Yeah I do, so it worked out."

"And Tanya, does she live with you as well?"

Shit

I knew she was going to go there. I took a deep breath.

"No, she doesn't. She has her own place with a couple roommates just outside of town."

"Oh… okay," she sipped her tea. "She seems great, have you been together long?"

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Uh… on and off for about three years."

"Why on and off?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to pry."

"No Bella, its okay," I said. "I just… I mean it's been 10 years since—"

"Since I left you."

I dropped my eyes from her and then looked back to her. Tears were in her eyes. Since she had been back in town, we really didn't talk about the past and what happened.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I know it's probably too late to say this you, but…I never meant to hurt you… I was so stupid."

"You knew didn't you?" I started. "You knew when you came to my house that last night that you were going to leave the way you did… didn't you? You already had the letter written."

"Yes." She said.

"Why Bella? Why did you do it that way? Didn't you trust me? Didn't you know that I would have waited for you or come to Florida as soon as I was 18? Didn't you know how much I loved you?"

Tears were now forming in my eyes. I choked them back.

"I loved you too Edward, more then I ever thought was possible." Her tears were spilling from her eyes. "I was so scared that we wouldn't be able to keep the promises, so I thought a clean break would be the best thing."

She got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. I followed her.

"Edward, leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life, even to this day. There wasn't a day I didn't think about you or want to call you, but I thought that would be even crueler to you. But I—" she trailed off.

"You what?"

"I came back Edward."

My head started spinning as soon as she said the words. The past 10 years flashed in my head and I didn't remember a single time that I knew of that she came back to Forks.

"What?"

"About a year later, after I had turned 18," she said. "I had to come back Edward… to see you, to tell you I was sorry."

"I never saw you."

"I know, I left before you could."

"I don't understand."

"It was summer, after graduation. I took all my graduation money and bought a plane ticket. When I got home, of course my dad was happy to see me. I wasn't home five minutes and I took off for your house. On my way there, I walked passed the diner and I saw… you with Mike and Jessica… and another girl."

My heart sank as I tried to remember that day. Then it hit me. That was the night Mike and Jessica set me up with one of Jessica's friends from the acting class she was taking over the summer. I remembered I didn't want to go because my heart was still broken, but then decided to go last minute. She was a nice girl, but not Bella.

"I was standing outside and I saw that you had your arm around her and you were laughing. Then when I saw her lean in to kiss you. You had moved on and I… was too late. I had my dad take me back to the airport that night and I went back to Florida. I never came back after that until my Dad got sick."

"I didn't move on Bella. That date was a set up. Mike and Jessica practically drug me out of the house and that girl was just a mere short-lived distraction. I didn't even see her passed that night." I took a deep sigh. "I wish I knew you came back but I understand how that may have looked to you. I'm sorry about that."

"You're sorry? Edward, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who fucked up, no once but twice. I just assumed. I should have known better."

She turned her back to me and I could see she was sobbing. As much as I hated to talk about this and make her more upset, I knew I needed more answers from her.

"When did you meet Riley?" I asked.

She turned back around to look at me. She wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

"When I transferred to NYU in my junior year. He was my RA and we started out friends. After he graduated from grad school, he started law school and then we started dating. He was the first guy I was with since you."

"And now you're getting married?"

I saw her look down at her ring.

"Seems that way—" she trailed off. "I feel so damn confused. Coming back here just brought it all back for me. I knew when my dad died that I was going to have to come back to Forks and I knew I could possibly see you, but I didn't—"

"You didn't want?"

"I didn't realize all my feelings would come back… for you. I'm not sure they ever left me."

"But you're marrying Riley."

"And you're with Tanya."

"God damn it, how the fuck did we get here Bella? One minute we were 17 and so in love and the next we're torn apart and now we stand here 10 years later you with that ring on your finger and me with…Tanya, questioning everything in between. What the fuck?"

"I don't know Edward, I don't know how we got here." She said and turned her back to me. "All of this is so fucked up."

"What's the real reason you didn't go back to New York with Riley? Why weren't you ready to leave here?"

She turned herself back around to look at me. "Because I needed to see you again. I know that's' selfish and I'm sorry. You're in a relationship and I'm engaged, but I needed to see you again with no alcohol in my system… to see if what we had was lost for good… or if there was something still there. I needed to see if you felt it too Edward."

I took a few steps closer to her. When I got to her, I reached out and touched her cheek. Her face was hot and flushed. She covered my hand wit her own.

"You're still so beautiful Bella." I said to her.

"Edward, I need for you to know… I… I never stopped loving you. I never stopped."

"So you were telling me the truth the other night?" I said.

"What?"

"The other night, right before you passed out in my arms… you said you loved me."

She looked away from me and then looked back in my eyes. My heart swelled.

"Say it again, Bella. Please."

I needed her to say to me while she was sober. I needed to hear it again from her sweet lips. It had been too long.

"I love you Edward."

And there it was, a wave of love washed over me. The past 10 years coming full circle. The love between us reawakened.

"I love you too Bella, so much. I never stopped."

With that, not being able to hold back any longer, I took her in my arms and crashed my lips to hers. Our kiss instantly deepened as she opened her mouth to me. My tongue swept her bottom lip and then found hers. Her arms were tightly around my neck and my one hand rested on the small of back as my other knotted in her hair. She moaned into my mouth when my hand now came in contact of her bare skin on her back. I broke the kiss as I needed air but still held on to her.

"I should go," I said breathlessly. "If I don't go now, I might not be able to stop if I kiss you again."

"I don't want you to go," she said. "I don't want you to stop. Please Edward, don't… go."

"What abut Riley?"

"Please Edward, it's just me and you. It's always been you and me."

I looked at her and as much as I knew I should leave, I didn't have the strength to do so. Ten years of missing her and longing for her got the best of me. I groaned and then kissed her again. The kiss was intense and I was surprised when she broke it so fast. I searched her eyes thinking maybe she changed her mind and wanted me to go, but then she took my hand in hers and led me to the stairs.

**Oh Boy what are these two crazy kids gonna do now? **

**Thoughts? Want more?**

**You can follow me on Twitter (at)awish921**

**and friend me on Facebook where I usually post my updates **

**RobKristen Love**

**~ Amber**


	4. Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore

**Chapter 4: Till We Aint Strangers Anymore**

**~ Bella~**

I took Edward's hand in mine and led him up the stairs to my old bedroom. A place we had spent so many happy times. A place were when we were 16 when my parents were gone for the weekend, we gave ourselves to each other for the first time.

When we got to my bedroom, Edward looked around. I could tell he was surprised how it hadn't changed. I went over to the desk and lit two candles. I then paused and looked down at my ring. As I was twirling it on my finger, I felt Edward come up behind me and place his arms around me. I slowly removed the ring from my finger and placed it on the desk. There was no one else in this room but Edward and I.

_It might be hard to be lovers_  
><em>But it's harder to be friends<em>  
><em>Baby, pull down the covers<em>  
><em>It's time you let me in<em>  
><em>Maybe light a couple candles<em>  
><em>I'll just go ahead and lock the door<em>  
><em>If you just talk to me baby<em>  
><em>Till we ain't strangers anymore<em>

"Bella…."

I turned around to face him and placed my index finger on his lips to silence him. I then guided my hand down to rest it on his chest over his heart. Edward smiled back at me and responded when I started to walk him over to my bed. Once the backs of his knees hit the bed, he sat down and pulled me between his legs. I leaned down to kiss him softly and then my eyes locked with his as I started unbuttoning his shirt. As I got the first button undone and started with the second, Edward stilled my hands.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh God, no baby… there's nothing I want more then to be with you right now. I've missed touching you so much, I've dreamed about it for so long… I just. I just want you to be sure."

I smiled at him and brought my hands up to place them on his cheeks.

"I want this… I want you… I've missed you so much and I want to be with you… right here… right now… please."

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward, I ever stopped." I moved my hands back down to his shirt, "Please Edward… make love to me."

_Lay your head on my pillow_  
><em>I sit beside you on the bed<em>  
><em>Don't you think its time we say<em>  
><em>Some things we haven't said<em>  
><em>It ain't too late to get back to that place<em>  
><em>Back to where, we thought it was before<em>  
><em>Why don't you look at me<em>  
><em>Till we ain't strangers anymore<em>

Edward put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. Our lips met for a passionate kiss that quickly became urgent. I went back to working the buttons on his shirt and once they were completely unbuttoned, I spread the material over his shoulders and then down his arms. Once I rid him of his shirt, I looked at him in awe. His chest was enriched in warm honey skin and tight muscles. He was still slim, but much more defined then the 17-year-old boy I remembered, he was all man. I tossed his shirt on the floor and ran my hands over his pecks and shoulders, just wanting to feel his skin

"You changed so much." I said as my hands roamed all over him.

I then stepped back from him just a step or two and reached for my tank top. I slowly lifted it over my head and tossed it on the floor with his shirt. He looked over me as I stood before him in a pale pink lace bra. I then grabbed the waistband of my shorts and lowered them down my legs revealing my matching panties.

"So have you," he said softly.

Edward sighed and then stood to his feet. I watched him as he undid his belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He had kicked his shoes off and then his socks. My eyes didn't leave him as he removed his jeans and kicked them off to the side. He was standing before me in black boxer briefs and he was just beautiful.

He took my hand and turned me around so my back was to the bed. His hands reached up and released the clip that held me hair up causing my chocolate tresses to fall down my back. His arms wrapped securely around me as he backed me up and slowly lowered me on the bed. He crawled up my body and moved so he was on top of me. He spread my thighs with his knee and then rested his once leg between mine. Once again he found my lips with his own and kissed me deeply as his tongue swept over mine. Our kiss was full of fire, sweet fire. His lips moved over mine completely, giving fire, heat, and passion as I returned all his favors, tasting him. I moaned into his mouth as my one hand slid in his hair as my other hand ran wild down his back and over his chest.

As we kissed, I felt Edward pull me closer to his body. I moaned when I felt his erection pressed into my stomach.

"You feel so good against me. I missed you so much," he said as he tightened his grip on my body.

His hand rested on my hip and then slowly slid down my thigh, caressing it in his path to my knee. Once there he grabbed my leg and hitched it over his hip he grinded into me.

"Oh God Edward, I missed you. I'm so sorry… I…"

"Shh, none of that matters right now," he stopped me. "I just want to be with you. I want to remember what is was like to make love to you."

"Yes, Edward. I need you so much."

_Sometimes it's hard to love me_  
><em>Sometimes it's hard to love you too<em>  
><em>I know it's hard believing<em>  
><em>That love can pull us through<em>  
><em>It would be so easy<em>  
><em>To live your life<em>  
><em>With one foot out the door<em>  
><em>Just hold me baby<em>  
><em>Till we ain't strangers anymore<em>

He looked down at me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before he took my lips with his again. Our tongues swirled around each other as we swallowed each other's moans. Words were no longer needed to convey what we wanted.

Edward took a hold of the thin straps of my bra and slowly slid them down my arms. When I felt him reach behind my back, I lifted a little so he could unclasp my bra. Once the bra was off and my breasts were revealed to him, Edward leaned to kiss me again, a deep devouring kiss that left us both breathless. Edward pulled away from my mouth and moved to my neck. He then went lower to the valley between my breasts and placed soft kisses around my rosy nipples. Edward took one of my hardened nipples in his mouth and began to suck on it causing me to moan. He gave equal attention to each breast, sucking and caressing them.

With one swift motion, Edward grabbed me by hips and flipped me over so I was now lying on top of him. I smashed my body down on his again and then moved my lower body over his feeling his hardness getting harder under me.

I got up on my knees straddling his hips and he just looked up at me. His eyes beaming his lips quivering, which made a tear, fall from eye and down my face. He raised his hand to my face to wipe the tear away and then both his hands traveled down my chest until he reached my breasts. He once took them both in his hands and softly kneaded them making my nipples so hard from his touch. I placed my hands over his as he kneaded my flesh and then I placed my hands on his chest and felt all the lines and contours of his body. My hands went down his stomach until finally I reached the waistband of his boxers. I grazed his erection with my nails making his gasp and then I palmed the bulge; grinning when I saw his eyes roll back in his head.

I leaned my body back down on his chest to kiss him. His hands were in my hair, as our kiss got hotter. His arms encircled my back and slowly rolled me over to my back once again pressing me into the mattress. Once I was there, we wasted no time in ridding ourselves of the remainder of our clothing.

Edward's hand then stroked a delightful path down my stomach and then to my inner thighs. I spread myself wider for him allowing him better access to stroke me. When I felt his hands on me, I let out a loud moan.

"Jesus Bella, you're so wet."

"Edward."

Edward then took one of his long fingers and slid it inside my body making me squirm on the bed. As he drove his fingers in and out me, his thumb rubbed my swollen clit as it hid between my slick folds. His actions caused me to become even wetter as he continued his task. I heard him moan as my wetness grew.

I couldn't take it anymore,

I had to touch him.

My hands lightly traveled down his chest and when I finally reached what I wanted, I gripped his engorged length in my hands and began to stroke him. Edward moaned from my touch, which made me stoke his faster. God he was so soft like silk and so hard like steal.

He stilled my hand and then spread my legs again as he knelt between them. He supported himself in his elbows and covered my body with his own. He leaned down to kiss me again, thrusting his tongue in my mouth. He caressed my cheek while looking into my eyes. I felt the tip of his erection at my opening and my breath hitched in my throat. But then he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I don't have anything with me."

"Its okay, I need to feel you Edward, just you. Now Edward, I need you inside me."

He leaned down to kiss me lips and then he reached down between my legs and guided himself ever so slowly into my body for the first time in 10 years.

_It's hard to find forgiveness  
>When we just turn out the light<br>It's hard to say you're sorry  
>When you can't tell wrong from right<br>It would be so easy  
>To spend your whole damn life<br>Just keeping score  
>So let's get down to it baby<br>There ain't no need to lie  
><em>

_Tell me who you think you see  
>When you look into my eyes<br>Lets put our two hearts back together  
>And we'll leave the broken pieces on the floor<br>Make love with me baby  
>Till we ain't strangers anymore<em>

I moaned when I felt my body stretch from him and fill me completely. Edward drove forward in a powerful thrust, which made me shout his name. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer to me.

Edward moved slowly within me, but when he heard me cry out, he began to thrust faster and deeper.

"Yes Edward." I shouted as she pumped in and out of me, deep, hard, and fast, creating a rhythm that made us both lose our senses.

I dug my nails into his Edward's shoulder and then placed my hands on his backside trying to coax him in deeper. We were both moaning and crying out as we made love. I could feel our broken hearts being put back to together as we loved each other.

"Fuck… Bella… you feel so good." He groaned. "Ugh god, I missed being inside you."

"You have no idea how much I missed this." I said as I bit my bottom lip from the pleasure. "Oh god Edward."

His thrusts were completely taking me over. My mind was his. My body was his. And most of all, my heart was his. He held me close to his body as he increased his pace completely taking me with him. I held onto him tighter, my nails digging into his shoulders.

"Oh god, Edward… I'm gonna cum…. Ohh." I stammered my words as I felt my orgasm near. "Edward."

"Yes Bella… come for me," he staid.

My body convulsed and tightened around his as I screamed out his name. He slowed his movements as I rode out my orgasm. Then he started to move again inside me with more passion, faster, and deeper. I thought I was going to pass out from the pleasure he was instilling on my body. He moaned out as he kissed me, his tongue taking over my mouth.

"Bella." He said my name under his breath and he thrust one last hard time before he came inside me. He moaned as his body shook and then he collapsed on top of me. I stoked his back as he breathed deep against my chest.

He pulled out of me and rolled to his back as his breathing returned to normal. Before he gathered me in his arms, I pulled the purple comforter over our bodies and then rested my head on his chest. I felt at home for the first time in a long time

_We're not strangers anymore_  
><em>We're not strangers<em>  
><em>We're not strangers anymore<em>

**~Edward ~**

I stirred in my sleep as the sunlight coming in from the window woke me. As I opened my eyes and adjusted to the bright light, I looked over next to me. Bella was asleep with her back to me as the blanket was draped over her hip exposing her whole back. I turned over on my side so I could look at her.

My mind went back to the previous night. Driving by her house, admitting we still loved each other, and making love to her. None of these things I had expected when I left work. I thought I had lost her forever. But now here we were even though I knew we had many problems ahead of us to deal with. Truth be told in spite of last night, she still had finance and I still had whatever I had with Tanya.

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as I touched her smooth back ever so slightly. I continued to draw lazy circles on her skin until she began to stir in her sleep. I moved closer to her and wrapped my arm around her until my hand rested on her stomach. I placed kisses on her shoulder and then I heard her moan.

"It wasn't a dream," she said in a sleepy voice.

"If it was, then I don't want to wake up."

I nuzzled her neck and then my hand traveled up to cup one of her breasts. Her nipple hardened to my touch.

"Mmm," she moaned as she turned over on her back. "How about some breakfast?"

"I have all I can eat right here," I said as I found her lips with mine.

"Nice try," she said as she pulled back, "but I'm staring. How's pancakes sound?"

"That sounds great," I said.

"See you downstairs."

She got out of bed and dashed into the bathroom. I watched her naked body scurry out of the room and it made me smile, however it made my dick stand straight up.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom door. I heard the water from the sink stop and I stood there outside the door.

Hard and waiting.

When the door opened, she was still naked, and she gasped when she saw me on the other side of the door with my hands gripping each side of the doorframe.

"Edward… what are you doing?"

Her eyes glanced down my body and her mouth dropped open when she was the sight of me hard in front of her.

"Breakfast is going to have to wait."

I reached out for her and grabbed her hips, pulling her roughly to me. Her breath hitched from my assault, but then she moaned, but attacked my lips. I pulled her out of the bathroom and into the hallway. I pushed her up against he wall and lifted her up as her legs wrapped around my waist.

I couldn't wait to get back to her bedroom, it seemed too far away. Instead I took her right there in hallway against the wall. I pounded into her body relentlessly as she screamed out.

"Oh god Edward.'

Her nails were digging into my shoulders as if to get some leverage. I lowered my head down to take one of her hardened nipples in my mouth. I sucked on it as I continued with my thrusts.

"Fuck, Bella, I can't hold it."

"Edward, I'm gonna… ohhhhhh god."

I felt her tighten around my cock as he orgasm ripped through her.

I had to let go.

I came inside her.

Hard.

After our hallway fuck session, Bella had gone down stairs to make some breakfast and I went back in her room to get dressed.

I found my underwear and jeans and slipped them on. I reached for my cell phone that had fallen out of my pocket onto the floor. When I looked at it, I saw that I had four missed calls all from Tanya.

"Fuck."

I shoved the phone back in my pocket and then Bella's engagement ring on the desk caught my eye. I picked it up and looked at it. It wasn't her at all. It was too flashy for her, too much of a statement, but it was still something she had said 'yes' to. I put the ring back down on the desk and found my shirt. I shrugged it on and went downstairs.

When I reached the kitchen, Bella was moving around in only a t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts, I watched her for a minute before I cleared my throat to let her know I was there. She turned around and smiled at me. It was the first time I saw her smile since she got back to town.

"Breakfast is almost ready." She said.

"It smells good." I said as I took a seat at the table.

As she placed a plate of food in front of me, my phone rang in my pocket. I took it out of my pocket and when I saw whom it was, I silenced it and put it pack in my pocket. Bella just continued on with what she was doing.

"This is so good," I said as I placed a piece of pancake in my mouth. "You always did know how to cook.

"Thanks, I missed cooking for someone."

"You don't cook for Riley?"

And there is was… reality smacking us both in the face,

"Uh… no, he's been busy and not home much so I haven't really had a chance."

My phone rang again.

"Fuck," I said as I dropped my fork to silence the phone again.

"She's probably worried about you, you should answer it."

"Its okay," I replied. "I can call her later."

We continued to eat in silence before she spoke again.

"Edward… I understand if last night was just a moment of weakness—"

"Is that what you think?" I asked cutting her off.

"I don't know what to think really. I know last night—us making love just made this whole thing more complicated—but I don't regret it."

"You don't?"

"Of course not, I could never regret being with you," she said and then sighed. "Do you—regret it?"

"No, I don't." I said. "I felt many things last night and this morning, but regret was never one of them."

Once again, my phone rang.

"Edward, really you should answer it. She's only going to continue to call you."

I looked at her and knew she was right. I took the phone out of my pocket and went into the living room as Bella started to clean up.

"Hello?"

"Jesus fucking Christ Edward! Where the hell have you been?" Tanya shouted in the phone.

"Calm down Tanya, I'm fine." I said.

"I've been calling you and then I called your house, Emmett said you didn't come home last night. Where were you?"

_Fucking__hell_.

"I stayed at a friends house. Look everything is fine, can I call you later?"

"Edward what is going on?"

"Nothing!" I shouted. "I'm sorry, I'm just hung over. Please can I call you later?"

"Fine Edward, whatever. Excuse me for caring about your sorry ass. Goodbye!"

She hung up on me and I exhaled. I hated lying to her, but there was no way I was ready to talk about this with her. I wasn't even sure what there was to talk about. And my head did hurt.

I shoved the phone back in my pocket and turned around to find Bella coming into the living room. She took a seat on her father's recliner and looked at me.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah fine."

"Please Edward, tell me about you and her?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and sat down on the couch that was next to the recliner. I looked over at her and flashed her a half smile.

"I met Tanya right out of college. I had started working at the high school and she was a substitute teacher. She was paying her way though nursing school and was subbing to make some extra money. We started talking and then had lunch a few times when she was in. And, after a couple months, I asked her to dinner. I dated here and there in college, but nothing at all serious, most of the time it was the girl that didn't want to be with me because I didn't talk about my past. But for whatever reason in the beginning, Tanya never asked me anything about my past relationships. She always kept things in the present and I liked that. I needed that. As time went on, I really did start to care for her and then one night when we were at my house, she told me she loved me."

I looked over at Bella and she was intent on listening to me. I took a deep breath and continued,

"As soon as the words left her mouth, I froze. I knew she wanted to hear me say back… but I couldn't. I knew in that moment as much as I cared about her, that I didn't love her, and I wasn't sure if I ever could. And… then the questions started. She wanted to know about my past and who the girl was in my heart that was preventing me from loving her. I told her she was crazy and that I just needed more time. But she didn't believe me. She started asking questions one night while out with Mike and Jessica, Jess told her about you."

"Jessica did?" She asked me.

"I think she thought I had already told Tanya about you, but you know when Jessica starts talking, there is no off button on her. So she told Tanya everything, how you and I were in love in high school, how you had to move away with your mother, how you… left, and how I never got over it. By the end of the conversation, Tanya knew everything that I never told her."

"So then after we got home that night, she confronted me. She told me Jessica had told her everything about the girl I loved in high school and she came right and asked me if she was the reason that I couldn't love her. I answered her question and I thought she was going to leave because how can that be okay for anyone? Bu to my surprise she stayed around. We went on without ever talking about it again and she never told me she loved me again. I guess it was too hard for her and I understood that. We broke up a few times and then got back together and broke up some more. The relationship had shifted since that night with Mike and Jessica, but it just continued on… I guess because it was also comfortable… but definitely not healthy."

I stood up from the couch and walked over to the mantel where I saw a picture of Bella with Charlie from the night of our junior prom. I remembered that night clearly. I took a deep breath and turned back to her.

"Then I found out that Charlie has passed. Tanya knew he was your father so when she asked if you were coming back, I told her I didn't know and she of course told me she was going to the funeral with me. I knew it was because if you were there, she wanted you to see that she was with me. When we saw you at the cemetery, she basically attached herself to me. She knew I was uncomfortable but she still brought us up to you, which made it worse."

"After the night you came to my house, after we kissed, I was even more confused so I distanced myself from Tanya. Of course she picked up on it and we got in a fight the night after the funeral. That's when she told me she was going to visit her mother in Seattle because she needed a break from me. And here we are."

Bella wiped a tear from her cheek and looked up at me. Her face was flushed and her lips quivered.

"Where is here, Edward?" She asked. "What do we do now? Do I just go back to New York and be with Riley and you go back with Tanya?"

"Is that what you want Bella?"

"I know I don't want to hurt anyone, but that's all I keep doing it seems. For the first time in 10 years, I have never felt more at home then I do right now. I forgot how much I missed this house and now it's mine. And then there's you… I don't know how to let you go again, but it might be the right thing to do for everyone involved."

I crossed the room and went back to sit on the couch next to her. I touched her knee with my hand making her look at me.

"What do you really want Bella?"

"What I want, I can't have Edward. I gave up that right a long time ago. And now you have a girl who loves you and cares for you and it's not fair to hurt her anymore. I want you with all my heart, but you're not mine anymore."

"Bella—"

"And it's not Riley's fault either." She said. "I should go back, it's the right thing to do."

"Just like that?"

"Edward, I was selfish 10 years ago, I only thought about myself, but now there are two more innocent people involved here who love us. You should be with Tanya, she loves you."

"And Riley loves you."

"I'll never regret last night, being with you, in your arms was more amazing then I could ever describe, but its time to move on."

"Is that what you really want Bella?"

"Yes."

"Then that's what we'll do." I stood up from the couch and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Goodbye Bella."

I pulled away and walked away. I didn't know what else to do, this was all so painful once again and I couldn't take it. I looked back on last time as I opened the front door seeing she wasn't moving and then I walked out. I got into car and punched the steering wheel with my fist. I fought back my tears and pulled out of the driveway.

It was really over.

**Dont hurt me! Have Faith!**

**Chapter 5 will post as soon as I am done making some adjustments, few days, maybe a week.**

**Leave me a review please!**

**~ Amber**

Song Credit: "Till we aint strangers anymore" by Bon Jovi and Leann Rimes


	5. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**So considering some reviews and PMs I've received, **

**I decided I would post the next chapter now to ease some minds. **

**Please forgive any typos as I went through this pretty fast... **

**ok well let's get on with it. Deep Breath...**

**Chapter 5: Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**~ Edward ~**

When I got home that morning, Emmett was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Dude, its about fucking time," he said. "Tanya's here.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What? For how long?"

"About an hour, she came in here like a bat out of hell, she's in your room."

"Great, just fucking great." I said. "Oh and by the way man, thanks for telling her I didn't come home last night. She blew up my phone all night and when I was finally able to answer the phone this morning, it was not good, so thanks again."

"Hey, I didn't know where you were Edward, she called her in a panic, I didn't know what the fuck to say to her. You weren't home." He spat at me. "Where the hell were you anyway?" He paused his words and then looked at me dead in my eyes. "Oh fuck man… where you with Bella last night?"

"It doesn't matter! Just don't fucking worry about it. Now, I have to go deal with this shit."

"Yeah good luck with that ass hole." He spat as I walked away. "Next time you might want to make me aware of your plans!"

I let out a loud groan as I left the kitchen and went up the two flights of stairs to the third floor where my bedroom was. When I got there, Tanya was sitting on the foot of the bed,

"Hi," I said when I walked in. "Emmett said you were here. Did you just get back to town?"

"I was driving back when I talked to you this morning, but I didn't get a chance to tell you because you cut me off." She replied.

"Tanya, I'm sorry about that."

"Where were you?"

"I told you I was out with a friend." I walked over to my dresser and emptied my pockets.

"Where you with her?"

My blood ran cold from her question. I kept my back to her, I was frozen, and I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt her. I honestly didn't, but I knew deep down, I had been hurting her for years.

"I asked you a question Edward," she said. "Were. You. With. Her?" She said emphasizing each word. 'Answer me damn it!"

I slowly turned around to look at her. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I did the only thing I could do. I told the truth, she deserved that.

"Yes," I said. "I was."

She took a deep breath. "Did you sleep with her?"

I didn't answer

"Please don't make me ask that again." She said.

"Tanya, it doesn't matter, she's gone. She's gone back to New York with her finance. None of it matters."

"It matters to me, answer my fucking question Edward."

"Why? It will only hurt you. I don't want to hurt you Tanya."

"Well you should have thought about that sooner. Answer me!"

"Yes! Are you happy now? Yes, I slept with Bella last night."

I saw her face drop and I ran my fingers through my hair. I felt sick; I honestly didn't want to hurt her.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry Tanya," I said as I sat down on the bed next to her and reached for her hand.

"No, don't touch me!" She hissed as she jerked her hand back and then got up from the bed. "How could you do this to me? Wasn't it bad enough that you don't love me, but to go and have sex with… her! Why Edward?"

"I don't know, it just happened."

"Things like that just don't happen. Your dick just didn't slip out by accident," she said. "You still love her don't you?"

I looked up at her knowing I had to answer her. "That doesn't matter, she's gone."

"She was gone before so this time wont be any different. I'm done with this."

"Come on Tanya—."

"No! I'm tired of being second in your heart. I'm tired of competing with Bella. It's never going to change you're always going to love her and you're never going to love me. And as if that wasn't enough you've had sex with her. This is over Edward. I can't do this anymore."

I got up from the bed and went to her. I grabbed her arm and she jerked it back from me.

"No!" She shouted.

"Tanya, I'm sorry." I stepped back from her finally realizing what I needed to tell her, what I should have told her so long ago. "I'm sorry, I let this go on as long as it did. It was wrong of me to do that to you. I'm sorry I wasn't honest from the beginning. I'm sorry I never told you that I gave my heart away when I was just 13 years old and the truth it, I never really got it back." I let out a deep breath. "Yes you're right I should have told you everything, but you knew I was fucked up and you chose to stay with me anyway. You could have walked away any time. I know I hurt you, and I will forever regret that, it was never my intension, but if you were honest with yourself you'd say this thing between us has been fucked up since day one. We both just chose to ignore it for our own reasons."

She looked at me with cold eyes and then she looked away as she headed for the door of my bedroom.

"You still should have told me all of that Edward, you were never honest with me. And maybe you're right, I stayed with you for the wrong reasons, but it still doesn't give you the right to betray me like you did last night." She paused in her words. "I always knew you were in love with someone else and I'm done trying to pretend that's not the case. I'm done being your fall back girl. Goodbye Edward."

And with that, she left my bedroom. I sat down on my bed with my face in my hands and I jumped when I heard the front door slam.

**~ Bella ~**

It's been six weeks since I left Forks and went back to New York City. Things quickly went back to normal with Riley. He was working, I was working, and we spent time together when we could, which was not often.

I never told him about my night with Edward. He didn't ask about anything that happened after he left and I didn't feel the need to talk about it since it was a moot point. We never spoke of Forks again once I returned to the city.

I tried to get back to my life in the city as best I could, but I always thought about that night. I would never forget what it was like to be in Edward's arms again, but he had someone else who loved him, as did I. I had to respect the fact that Tanya was in love with him.

What Edward and I shared would always remain in my heart, but I needed to concentrate on my life with Riley and leave my life in Forks behind again.

My father's house was for sale and it was time to move on.

I was sitting up in bed grading papers when Riley finally came to bed. He was once again up working on his thesis paper.

"My Mom called today," he said as he climbed into bed. "She wants to get together over the weekend to start going over things for the wedding."

"Oh," I said. "That's fine I guess."

"You'll have to go without me, I have to meet up with some people from my class to go over things for our presentation."

"Riley, your presentation is not due to another month, can't you spare one Saturday? I mean this is _our_ wedding."

"And planning weddings is for women, I'm sure you and my Mom will do just fine planning it. Just tell me where to be and what time and I'll be there."

"That's not very romantic."

"Well you know how important this presentation is to me."

"I thought our wedding would be important too."

"Its is."

"Just not as important as your presentation." I said as I cleaned up my papers and turned over on my side away from him.

"Come on Bella, you know once I get through this, I'll have more time."

"I'm tired Riley. I just want to go to bed." I switched off the light on my night table and he didn't say another word. After another minute he switched off his own light.

The next morning, I woke up with my stomach in knots. Before I could even realize what was happening, I ran out of bed to the bathroom and vomited.

"Are you okay?" I heard Riley ask from the bathroom door.

"It must have been something I ate." I replied as I got up from the floor. I washed out my mouth, but then I felt it come on again. "Oh god." I vomited again.

"Well looks like you're not going to work today." He said as he helped me from the floor and back to the bed. "I'll call the school and tell them you're ill."

"Thanks," I said as I buried myself under the covers.

About an hour later, Riley had left for the day and I was once again not feeling well. I was trying to sleep, but then my eyes sprang open. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen for my bag. I dug around until I found my calendar. I flipped through the pages until I got to last month and counted in my head.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six days late.

"Oh god," I said out loud. "No, this can't be happening."

I went back to the bedroom and threw some clothes on. I grabbed my bag and keys and left the apartment. I ran down the street and haled a cab to the nearest drug store.

I got home from the store and found myself in the bathroom staring at the pregnancy test box. I knew I had to take the test, but it was like my body weighed a thousand pounds and I couldn't move. I took a few deep breaths to slow down my heart rate, and I finally took the test. I left the bathroom and paced back and forth in the bedroom for five minutes. It was the longest five minutes of my life. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and knew enough time had passed. I slowly walked back to the bathroom and picked up the stick. Tears fell from my eyes as I saw the plus sign staring back at me. I dropped the test in the sink and my hands went to my stomach.

There was no doubt in my mind whose baby was growing inside me. Riley and I haven't had sex in so long. The last time was about a month before my father died and I had gotten my period after that time. He was always so busy and we just didn't talk about it. There was no doubt in my mind.

"Edward's baby."

My mind was spinning. I knew I couldn't make any kind of decisions until I went to a doctor. I picked up the phone and called the doctor's office to make an appointment. Due to a cancellation, they were able to get me an appointment in an hour.

I took a shower and changed again and haled a cab to the doctor's office. Once there I was given all kinds of forms to fill out and then I was shown to the bathroom where I was asked to pee in a cup for another test and then shown to an exam room. I changed into a gown and waiting for my doctor to come in.

"Bella, how nice to see you," Dr. Rice said when she came in the room.

"Hi Dr. Rice."

"Well I got the results of your pregnancy test and you are indeed pregnant."

Hearing the confirmation come from her mouth filled me with emotions.

"I take it this was not a planned pregnancy?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay, well let's see how far a long you are and then we can go over your options." She put my chat down and went over to the side of the table. "Lie back for me. This is going to feel cold."

I did what she asked as she put some of the clear gel on my abdomen. She swirled the wand around on my stomach and waited.

"When was your last period?"

"About seven weeks ago."

"Ah, there it is," she said as he pointed to the screen. "See there? That little spot on the screen, that's your baby."

I touched the screen as a tear slid down from my eye. "My baby."

"I'd say it looks like you're about six weeks along." She said as she wiped the gel from my stomach. "Its still very early."

"Yeah I figured that," I said as I sat up and covered myself up.

"Well this will be nice wedding present to your finance, won't it?"

"Uh… yeah." I said. I didn't feel like going into anything with her at this point.

I got dressed and was handed my prescription for prenatal vitamins and scheduled another appointment for a month from now. As I left the doctors' office, I decided to walk for a little bit.

I was pregnant with Edward's baby and I didn't know what the hell to do. I knew I wanted this baby. I always wanted a family and now especially that this was Edward's baby, there was no question that I wanted it. Which meant that I was going to have to tell Riley the truth. I was going to have to tell him about that night in Forks.

After another couple hours, I finally got home. I went into the living room to find Riley sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I had to go out for something."

"Did it have anything to do with this?" He held up the pregnancy test I had left in the bathroom.

I had forgotten I had left it in the bathroom when I left for the doctors. I didn't even know what to say.

"Bella, this is a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test at that," he stood up from the couch. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," I said as I tossed my bag on the chair and took off my coat.

"How did this happen? We were always so careful. You knew I didn't want this Bella! Did you get pregnant on purpose? What, I wasn't spending enough time with you, so you thought you'd get pregnant?"

"I can't believe you just said that." I said back to him.

"Well what else am I supposed to think here? You knew I didn't want kids, you agreed,"

"I know I agreed."

"So then what? How the fuck did this happen? You have to take care of this Bella and soon."

"What?"

"You heard me, I don't want this fucking kid."

"Well then you don't have to worry about it Riley," I spat. "I'm only six weeks pregnant."

I could see the shock on his face as he was trying to think back to the last time we had sex and then when he realized where we were six weeks ago. He looked back at me when he realized.

"Its not your baby." I confirmed to him.

"Its his baby, isn't it?" He hissed. "You had sex with him when I left Forks?"

"Yes." I said.

"Well isn't that fucking perfect!" He shouted. "I can't believe you did this to me! How can you be such a slut?"

"No, what I can't believe is how I ever thought you could be half the man that Edward is." I hissed. "I have stood by you while you constantly leave me alone and chose your damn law degree over me. I have gone to every function with you and supported you through everything. And when my father died you were nothing but an ass hole. You will never be the kind of man Edward is… never!"

"Oh is that so? Well good then, go back to your lover in that Podunk town you call home. I can't even look at you, you disgust me."

"Well that makes two of us!" I said. "Go to hell Riley!"

I turned to go in the bedroom. As I looked around, I realized none of the things in the apartment were mine. Everything in here was picked out by Riley's mother, all that belonged to me where my personal effects. I found a large duffle bag in the closet and tossed all my clothes and everything else that was mine in it. I grabbed my messenger bag and my purse and went back to the living room where Riley was sitting on the couch.

There was nothing left to say. Before I left the apartment, I stopped and looked at my ring on my finger. I yanked it off my hand and dropped it on the table by the door and then I was gone.

I haled a cab and went to JFK airport; there was only place I thought to go.

Home.

**Feel better now? **

**Please Review.**

**Next Chapter a few days at least...**

**~ Amber**


	6. Forever You and Me

**Ok people here is the next chapter.**

**Please pardon any typos, hey I'm not perfect! lol**

**And so it goes...**

**Chapter 6: Forever You and Me.**

**~ Bella ~**

After waiting at JFK for almost five hours, I finally got on a flight to Seattle. I rented a car at the airport and after another hour, I was finally home.

When I got back to my dads' house, I dropped my bags on the front porch walked over to the For Sale sign that sat on the front grass. I ripped it out of the grass and tossed it on the curb. I then went in the house and closed the door behind me.

I was home.

That night it was late, I was curled up in my dad's recliner with so many thoughts running through my head. I had no idea how Edward was going to react to the baby. I knew full well he might not want anything to do with me. I knew he could have moved on for real and started a life with Tanya as he deserved to. I knew I could be too late, but even with knowing all of that, I also knew I had to tell him about the baby.

I owed him at least that.

And my baby deserved to know his or her father and how wonderful he is.

The next morning came and I had to take care of some business. I sent in my resignation letter to my school letting them know I had to unexpectedly move out of state. I also called my father's lawyer to inform him that I was keeping the house and it was no longer on the market.

As Twilight neared, I knew I had to talk to Edward, I couldn't put it off any longer and I didn't want him to hear from someone else that I was back home.

I thought about calling him, I thought about going to his house, I didn't know what to do. Finally I just decided to call him because I didn't know if he had company at the house.

I held my phone in my hand for what seemed like forever and then finally dialed the number.

**~ Edward ~**

"Come on dude, come out with us." Emmett said.

"Yeah, come on Edward, this is getting old." Rosalie chimed in. "You need to get your ass out of this house."

"No, I'm good here. You two go, have fun." I said back to them as I continued to flip through the channels on the TV.

"Forget it Emmett, he's content with being a mope." She said. "You're pathetic Edward, its' been six weeks! Snap the fuck out of it already!"

I ignored my loving sister-in-law and sunk further into the couch.

"Okay, we'll if you change your mind we'll be in Port Angeles." Emmett announced. "But dude seriously, at least take a fucking shower, you stink!"

I waved them off and when I heard the door close, I was relieved to have some peace and quiet.

It's been the longest six weeks of my life. In that time I lost the love of my life once again and someone I cared for deeply. In that time, I found myself going to work and coming home with nothing in between and having no interest to go out. Mike had called me a few times asking me to go out, but I turned him down as well. I also knew I was getting on Emmett and Rosalie's nerves, but I just wasn't up for anything. Sad and pathetic I know, but what can I say, I was a man with a broken heart and no amount of drinking was going to fix it.

I did decide to go upstairs and shower and relax in my bed. As I got out of the shower, my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number and wasn't going to answer it, but I did anyway in case there was an emergency.

"Hello?"

"Edward."

Her voice made my heart jump out of my chest. I didn't think I'd ever hear it again.

"Bella?"

"Yeah its me Edward." She said softly. "I'm sorry to call like this, but… I need to talk to you. I know I have no right to ask that of you, but… It's important."

I took a deep breath and blew it out. "I'm not sure what there could be to talk about, Bella. I mean…"

"I know Edward, but I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't really important. Please?" She pled.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I'd like to talk in person, if that's okay? I'm back in Forks."

"You're back? Why?"

"I'll explain everything if I could just have some of your time."

I hesitated for a long minute and then I answered her. "Okay, do you want me to come by?"

"That would be fine, say 30 minutes?"

"That's fine, I'll see you then." I hung up the phone and sat on my bed.

What in the hell could she want to talk to me about? Was she going to hand deliver me an invitation to her wedding? Why was she even back here, to fucking mess with me? I wasn't sure how much more I could take, but she said it was important so that alone made me wonder.

I quickly changed in to some jeans and a black t-shirt. Put on my sneakers and grabbed my keys and wallet. The drive to Bella's was literally less than five minutes. I parked my car in the driveway and knocked on the door.

When she opened the door, I couldn't help but smile a little. I would never be able to get over just how beautiful she was.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey."

"Come on in," she said and stepped aside so I could come in the house. "Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome, but Bella, please tell me what this is about?"

I didn't mean to sound short with her, but I needed to know already.

She looked at me and then down at her hands. I noticed right away her ring was gone.

"Where is your ring?" I asked.

"That's part of what I wanted to tell you. Riley and I aren't getting married."

I looked at her with shock on my face and then I cleared my throat.

"Why not?"

"Because he found out about us and the night we spent together."

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"No… don't be, it wasn't right anyway… him and me. It was never right." She sat down on the couch and looked up at me. "But that's not all that I wanted to talk to you about."

"It's not?"

"No, and I think you should sit down."

"Um… ok, now I'm worried." I said as I sat down in the recliner.

"Edward I know the timing of this is really bad. I mean I'm sure you and Tanya are trying to get on with your life together and I'm sorry to have drop this on you, but you have a right to know and here's no other way then to just say it…"

"Bella please… just tell me." I said as I cut her off.

"I'm pregnant."

_Holy fuck. Wait what?_

I was glad I was sitting down because otherwise I would have fallen over.

"You're… pregnant?"

"Yes," she said. "I just found out."

"Is it… ?" I couldn't even get the words out. My head was spinning.

_Fuck __I __can__'__t __think __straight_.

"Yes, Edward, it's your baby."

"Are you… sure? I mean you and Riley—"

"Haven't been together since a month before my father died. I'm only six weeks along Edward."

"Six weeks ago you where here… with me and we..."

"Yes."

"My baby." I said, not knowing what else to say. "You're having my baby?"

"I am," she said. "But please, I don't want you to feel obligated in any way Edward. I just needed you to know that I am pregnant and that the baby is yours. I'm not expecting anything from you."

"Wait Bella, give me a minute here," I said as I got up from the couch. "You come here tell me that you're pregnant with my baby and then tell me you don't expect anything and from me and not to feel obligated—what the fuck Bella?"

"I'm sorry Edward," she said. "I knew you deserved to know, but I don't want this to get in the way of you and Tanya… it's not fair to her. I'm sure you and Tanya want—"

"There is no me and Tanya!" I spat. "Fuck Bella, I told her what happened between us that night, she was waiting for me when I got home that morning. She left, for good this time."

"I—I didn't know," she said. "I'm sorry Edward, I'm so sorry for everything."

She started crying and I wanted so desperately to go to her, but I couldn't. I was in shock. I was numb and I needed to get the hell of there.

"Look Bella, this a lot for me to handle right now. I mean you left again and this time by choice. I've been a fucking mess these past six week, I felt like I was 17 again and I was still trying to process that and now you're back once again and only this time you telling me that you're having my baby." I yanked my fingers through my hair suddenly feeling overwhelmed. "I need to go, I can't… I need some time. I'm sorry."

With that I turned and walked out the door. I felt like a dick for leaving like that. She had just told me she was pregnant, but I needed time to process all of this. I had no idea what the hell to do.

I got in my car and just drove.

Was this really happening?

**~ Bella ~**

It's been three days since I saw Edward, since I told him I was having his baby. I knew he needed time to process everything and even to decide how he felt about me. I had wanted so desperately to call him, but my days of being selfish were over. I knew I had to give him the time he needed and when he was really he would find me.

I had a sudden need to be close to my father so I found myself standing in the cemetery at his graveside.

"Hi Daddy." I said as I lowered myself to the ground and sat down. "I've made a real mess out of things this time and I wish to God you were still here." I blew out a breath and continued as tears fell from my eyes. "I am so sorry that I spent so much time being angry at you and I'm sorry that it took you being sick to let all that anger go. I miss you so much Dad and I need for you to hold me in your arms and tell me everything is going to be okay like you used to when I little."

My tears were falling rapidly now, I could barely see through them.

"I… I'm going to… have a baby Dad, what do you think about that? I'm so scared that I may have lost Edward forever and I'm scared that I might have to raise this baby alone. I can't blame Edward if he can't forgive me. I left him again and this time it was my own choice; which is worse than someone making me. What am I going to do dad? I feel so alone and I need you so much."

I sobbed as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"You're not alone."

When I heard his voice, my head snapped up. Edward was standing a few feet away from me looking down at me. I looked away from him to wipe my tears on my sleeve.

"I went to your house and you weren't there so I thought maybe you'd be here," he said as he walked closer to me. "Bella, I'm so sorry for the way I reacted the other day."

I lowered my face again and began to stand to my feet. I felt Edward reach out a grab my elbow to assist me to my feet. I smiled at him and deeply sighed.

"Edward, you have nothing to apologize for," I said to him. "All of this is my fault. I have been nothing but cruel for the past ten years and I will completely understand if you came here to tell me you can't forgive me or don't want—"

"Bella, stop." He said interrupting me. "I need for you to listen to me, please."

I nodded.

"I have loved you since I was 13 years old," he began. "I'm not sure I ever stopped loving you. You are in my heart Bella and there is no changing that. When you left all those years ago, it broke me, and I'm not sure I ever healed completely until the other day when you told me you were carrying my baby." He took a step closer to me. "We have been through so much and even though we have spent many years apart, you were still always here with me."

Tears continued to fall from my eyes when Edward took my hand and placed it over his heart.

"You've always been right here, Bella."

_Well here we are again_  
><em>I guess it must be fate<em>  
><em>We've tried it on our own<em>  
><em>But deep inside we've known<em>  
><em>We'd be back to set things straight<em>

"I'm just so sorry about everything Edward, about Tanya," I started while he sill held my hand.

"Hey—what happened with me and Tanya was not your fault, it was mine… and trust me, and it was a long time coming. I was the one who was never honest with her about my past or my feeling for you."

"Yeah but I didn't help any. I had no right to come back here and disrupt your life after leaving you the way I did."

"Bella… your father died, you had every right to come back home. And as for you leaving, yes it was painful, but it was ten years ago, we have to forgive and move on from the past."

"Do you forgive me Edward?"

"It has taken me a long time, but I do Bella. I forgive you."

_I still remember when_  
><em>Your kiss was so brand new<em>  
><em>Every memory repeats<em>  
><em>Every step I take retreats<em>  
><em>Every journey always<em>  
><em>Brings me back to you<em>

_After all the stops and starts_  
><em>We keep coming back to these two hearts<em>  
><em>Two angels who've been rescued from the fall<em>  
><em>And after all that we've been through<em>  
><em>It all comes down to me and you<em>  
><em>I guess it's meant to be<em>  
><em>Forever you and me<em>  
><em>After all<em>

With his words, I fell into his arms and held onto him for dear life. But then I pulled back.

"There's a baby Edward."

"Our baby," he said as he gently touched my stomach. My hands covered his.

"Edward I want this baby… your baby. I love you so much, I've always loved you."

"I love you too Bella." He said as he pulled me back to his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

_When love is truly right_  
><em>This time it's truly right<em>  
><em>It lives from year to year<em>  
><em>It changes as it goes<em>  
><em>Oh and on the way it grows<em>  
><em>But it never disappears<em>

_After all the stops and starts_  
><em>We keep coming back to these two hearts<em>  
><em>Two angels who've been rescued from the fall<em>  
><em>And after all that we've been through<em>  
><em>It all comes down to me and you<em>  
><em>I guess it's meant to be<em>  
><em>Forever you and me<em>  
><em>After all<em>

My arms wrapped around his neck. Edward then pulled back and kissed my mouth. Our kiss was sweet and tender as we felt the love and forgiveness wash over us.

"Let me take you home," he said. "Back to my house, please."

I nodded to him and took his hand.

"Wait," he said. Give me one minute." He released my hand and then walked over to my father's headstone, lowering himself to sit in his knees. . "Hey Charlie. I know you know I love her and I want you to know that I will always take care of her… of both of them. You can rest in peace now."

Edward's words to my father make me choke up. It was his way of making peace with the past as well. When he stood back to his feet, he walked over to me and once again took my hand.

_Always just beyond my touch_  
><em>Though I needed you so much<em>  
><em>After all what else is living for<em>

_After all the stops and starts_  
><em>We keep coming back to these two hearts<em>  
><em>Two angels who've been rescued from the fall<em>  
><em>And after all that we've been through<em>  
><em>It all comes down to me and you<em>  
><em>I guess it's meant to be<em>  
><em>Forever you and me<em>  
><em>After all<em>

**~ Edward ~**

I carried Bella in my arms bridal style up the stairs to my bedroom. When I got to my bedroom, I kicked the door closed with my foot and then gently placed her on my bed. I crawled in next to her and kissed her..

I just needed to be close to her. I needed to feel her warm body next to mine. I needed to hold her in my arms and this time I was never going to let her go.

My hand was on her cheek and then slowly traveled down her body until I reached her stomach. I broke the kiss and then tenderly lifted her shirt to expose her abdomen. I placed my hand on her skin and then lowered my face to kiss her stomach. I felt her hands in my hair as I continued to kiss her skin where our baby grew.

"I didn't ask you Edward, how do you feel about this? About having this baby?" She asked. "I know it was unexpected and after everything that has happened, how do you really feel about it?"

I looked up at her and smiled. "Yes, it was unexpected, but Bella, you're having my baby, I couldn't be happier about that."

"Really?"

"Really. This baby is a product of our love, a love that never died after all those years. Our baby has brought us back together, so I am more then okay with this."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I leaned down to kiss her again, but this time, my hands traveled up her stomach to her breast. I cupped her left breast over her bra and moaned when I felt her nipple harden from my touch.

"Wait," I said stopping the kiss. "Is this… is this okay?"

"Yes, Edward. It's more then okay."

With that, his mouth was back on mine and in no time our clothes were on the floor. As he lay on top of me, his eyes met mine and I could see the love he felt for me. I looked at him trying to convey to him that I loved him just as much.

When I felt him slide inside me, I gasped as I gripped his biceps. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones , but the feeling was so much more intense.

"Edward," I panted.

"Bella, I love you so much," he said as he thrust deeper. "Never again… we can't be apart ever again."

"Never," I said. "Oh god Edward, pleases harder."

He grunted and pulled almost entirely out of me, but then slammed right back in with all his strength making me cry out.

Our lovemaking was passionate but also full of anxiousness as we mended our hearts back together with our bodies.

"Bella, I'm so close, I need you to come for me," he said and then he reached down between us to rub my clit.

"Yes Edward, oh god, just like that." I said as I moved with him. "Oh god, so close."

"Yes Bella."

Then my orgasm totally took over my body. It was unlike anything I had felt in my life. After my body rocked, Edward let out a loud growl and came inside me hard.

He collapsed on top of me but then quickly rolled off as he kissed my lips and his hand once again rested on my flat stomach.

In a matter of minutes I was spent and quickly fell asleep on my side as Edward held me from behind.

The next morning I woke up as Bella lay sleeping. She was so beautiful and I could not stop looking at her. She was lying on her back and the sheet was just covering her breasts. I slowly pulled the sheet down her body until I got to her stomach. I trailed my fingertips lightly over her skin and made lazy circles on her stomach.

It was so hard to believe that just yesterday I was alone and now here she lay in my bed with my baby growing inside her. It so overwhelming but I was so in love with her that nothing else matted.

She began to stir in her sleep as I continued to touch her. I felt her fingers run through my hair as she slowly opened her eyes to me.

"You're never going to get enough of that, are you?" She asked me

"Enough of what?"

"Touching my stomach."

"Nope, I'm not. " I said as I leaned up to kiss her. "I don't want to miss anything, I've already missed so much."

"Edward, I just found out I was pregnant a few days ago, trust me you haven't missed anything. Unless you want to count me puking my guts up."

"I know, but I meant in the past ten years, I've missed so much of your life."

"Hey, I thought we were moving on from that? We can't think about that anymore. We're here now, we're together, we've forgiven each other, and now we're having a baby. We have to focus on that."

"You're right," I said as I kissed her neck. "From here on out, it's all going to be about now and our future."

"That sounds nice."

"You know what else is nice?"

"Hmmm?"

"Being inside you. I need you again Bella… we have so much time to make up for."

"I need you too Edward… please."

I moved myself on top of her and kissed her and it instantly deepened. She moaned in my mouth as my hand covered her breast and then I felt her open her legs wider for me. Just as I reached down to guide my dick inside her, my bedroom door swung open.

"Get the fuck up Edward, I made breakfa—ohmygod! ohmygod! ohmygod!" Rosalie shrieked as she opened the door and saw me on top of someone.

"Jesus Christ Rose, don't you fucking knock?" I hissed as I rolled off of Bella bringing the sheet up over us.

"I didn't… think you'd have anyone in here with you Edward. Oh god!" Rose said in her defense as she stood in my doorway with her hands over her eyes. "You haven't exactly been out in the real world lately to even meet someone."

I looked over at Bella who was giggling as she held up the sheet up to her chin and then back at Rose who was stuck in her place.

"Rose this is Bella Sawn… Bella this is my annoying sister-in-law Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you," Bella said as she blushed.

"Wait…Bella? This is Bella?" Rose asked as she removed her hands from her yes.

"The one and only." I responded. Rosalie was not able to attend Charlie's funeral because she had to work so she didn't get a change to meet Bella.

"Wow when did this happen?"

"Rose, we would love to answer all your questions, but we were kind in the middle of something here before you barged in like a bat out of hell. Do you mind if we meet you downstairs in a bit?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." She said and then backed out of the doorway closing the door as behind her.

"Well that was awkward," I said as I turned back to Bella. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be," Bella said, "So you haven't been out?"

"No, I've been sort of moping around lately. I guess it got on her nerves, which is good cause I love irritating Rose."

"I see," she laughed. "So where were we?"

She asked as she climbed on top of me and straddled my hips. My dick instantly reacted to being so close to her heat. I could her feel her wetness as it dripped on me and it made me moan.

"Hmmm, I think we were right…here." I said as I pulled her down to my lips.

"Hey babe, is Edward awake?" Emmett asked Rose as she leaned against the wall in the hallway next to Edward's room.

"Oh yeah… he's awake."

"What's the matter?" Emmett asked.

"I just walked in on Edward having sex, my eyes will burn forever".

"What? Edward was having sex? With a woman?" Emmett asked.

"Yes with a woman you ass!"

"There's a woman in there with him right now?"

"Yes Emmett!" She spat. "I just saw her… them… him on top of her. I just saw your brother's naked ass….Eww."

"Move, this I have to see."

"No Emmett don't…."

Bella was on top of me, my hands were cupping her breasts when once again my bedroom door swung open causing Bella to scream and hop off of me.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I shouted. "Doesn't anyone in this house fucking knock?"

I quickly gathered the sheet to cover my erection that was starting to get painful.

"I'm sorry bro, I just had to see this for myself. Rose said she walked in on you having sex, I thought she meant with a blow up doll."

"Very funny man," I said.

Once again Bella was giggling, there was nothing to do but laugh.

"Holy shit, Bella?"

She peaked out from the sheet and smiled. "Hi Emmett, nice to see you again." And then she ducked back under the blanket.

"Nice to see you too baby girl."

"Can you please get the fuck out of my room now?" I said to Emmett.

"No problem, take all the time you…uh need." He said as he laughed and walked out of my bedroom closing the door behind him.

"I am so sorry," I said to Bella as she came out from under the sheet again.

"Its okay," she said.

"Well the good news is no one else lives here, so no one else is going to come in." I said as I pulled her to me.

I leaned down to kiss her again but she abruptly pushed me back.

"Oh… oh." she said she ran out of bed and into my bathroom.

"What the—" I stated to say but then I heard her vomiting.

I got out of bed and quickly pulled my boxers on and ran to the bathroom after her.

"Go away Edward, you don't need to see the ugly side of pregnancy."

"Not a chance Bella," I said as I knelt behind her and pulled her hair back.

She vomited so much. I didn't know what else she had left in her. All I could do was hold her hair and rub her bare back.

After she was finished, I handed her a warm washcloth to wipe her face and helped her to the sink to wash her mouth out. After then I scooped her up in my arms and carried her back to the bed. I sat her down and covered her naked body with the sheet.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah… first trimester fun. I'll be okay." She said. "Sorry we didn't get to have some fun this morning. I feel bad we let that go to waste"

She motioned towards my erection.

"Please babe, don't worry about that. There's plenty of time for that now." I said as I rubbed her leg. "Why don't we get dressed and get you something to eat and drink if you want."

"That sounds good." She agreed.

Bella dressed in the same clothes she wore last night since she wasn't expecting to stay the night and I quickly threw on jeans and a t-shirt. When we were about to leave the room, I turned to look at her.

"Do you want to say anything about the baby? Or do you want to keep quiet?" I asked.

"Edward, they're your family, of course you can tell them."

I smiled at her and pulled her close.

"Okay come on, time to walk the walk of shame."

When we walked into the kitchen, Emmett and Rose were sitting at the kitchen table eating.

"Well there's the happy couple." Emmett said when he saw us. "Come sit down, eat. Rose made a big breakfast."

"There's coffee," Rose said.

"Thanks," I said as I poured myself a cup. I looked over at Bella who nodded that she didn't want coffee. "Want some orange juice?" I asked her.

"Yeah that'd be great," she said as she sat down at the table.

"Wow Bella, you don't look so good. Did my brother's love making make you sick?"

"Emmett!" Rose scolded. "Please forgive my husband, he was dropped on his head when he was a baby."

"That's okay," Bella said. "I'm not sick."

Bella looked over at me and smiled. I walked over to her and placed hr juice in front of her. I took the seat next to her and sipped my coffee.

"So how did this happen?" Rose asked. "I mean we thought you went back to the city to um… get married."

"I did… I was," she started. "But it didn't work out. I realized that I never stopped loving Edward all this time and so I broke it off with Riley and came… home."

"Well I'm glad you're back, not sure my brother here has been the same since you left all those years ago and we all know Tanya didn't have staying power."

"God Emmett you really are an ass." Rose hissed at him.

"Its okay, Rose. Bella knows everything about Tanya." I smiled at Bella who took a small sip of her juice. "But Bella coming home isn't the only good news we have."

"What else is there?" Rose asked.

Bella nodded to me to let me know she was okay with me telling Rose and Emmett.

"Bella's pregnant." I said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"But she just came back last night, even I know you can't get pregnant that soon," Emmett said. "Dude you're gonna raise someone else's kid?"

"No you jackass, its my baby," I said throwing a piece of toast at him. "Bella and I were together when she came home for Charlie's funeral. We're having a baby."

"Oh my god!" Rose said with a smile. "That is so great."

"Thank you," Bella said. "We know it's unexpected, but we couldn't be happier about it."

"Dude, I'm gonna be an uncle!" Emmett said. "Oh shit, you have to tell Mom and Dad you know?"

"Yes I know, but it's not like we're 17… jeez man." I said. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled. Lord knows they've been waiting on you two long enough."

"Well Rose doesn't want to ruin her figure," Emmett said.

"That's not true. I already have one kid and I am not sure I can handle another."

"What kid?" Emmett asked.

"You!" She laughed and then got up from the table. "I obviously married the brother who doesn't want to grow up. I'm sure you'll have better luck Bella."

Rose walked out of the kitchen.

"She loves me," Emmett said as he followed her.

Bella and I laughed and continued to eat out breakfast.

**What did you think? Please review!**

**Ok so not much of a cliff hanger there.**

**There are about maybe two chapters left of this story.**

**Next update... in a week or so, this was last of my pre-writen chapters so **

**I'm ****writing from scratch now.**

**Follow me on Twitter (at)Awish921**

**Friend me on facebook**

**RobKristen Love**

Song credit: After all by Cher and Peter Cetera


	7. You, Me, and Baby Makes Three

**Ok, couple things, yes I know I have left out a lot of characters like Renee bu****t when I started this story I had no intension of posting it and since I have, I just didn't add people in, so sue me lol. This story was always meant to be about Edward and Bella; anyone else brought in was just for conversation, anyone left out, was just left out, that is all. Anyway on to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7: You, Me, and Baby makes three.**

Six Months Later

**~ Bella ~**

It's been six months since I came home. Six months since I left my life in NYC and came home to the only man I ever loved. Six months since I found out I was carrying his baby and six months since I promised to never leave again.

In those six months, some changes were made.

Edward and I decided that we were going to live at my Dad's house leaving the Cullen house to Rose and Emmett. After Edward moved in we began to do some remodeling.

We made my dad's bedroom our master bedroom and then we changed my old room into the nursery for the baby. We also decided we weren't going to find out the sex of the baby until it was born, both of us wanted to be surprised. So the nursery was kept in neutral colors.

Everyone was really excited for the baby. Esme and Carlisle were thrilled, but no one was more excited than Edward. He was very attentive to me and made sure I had everything I needed. If I needed a back rub, he was right there. If I felt like a bath, he drew it for me. If I wanted ice cream, he went out and got it for me. If I wanted sex, well he was more than happy to give that to me as well.

I spent some of my afternoons tutoring high school students in science as Edward went to work. I was also offered a full time job teaching science at the high school for the next school year once I was done with my maternity leave.

For the first time since I was seventeen, everything felt right.

I was home making dinner when Edward walked through the front door. It never got old for me to know he was home and we were together. I was at the sink pealing potatoes when he came up from behind me and kissed my neck as he rested his hands on my growling belly.

"Welcome home," I said as I tried to continue to peal.

Edward kissing me was always distracting and tonight was no different. He gripped my hips and spun me around, causing me to drop the peeler and the potato in the sink.

"Edward.." I sad breathlessly.

But before I could say anymore, his lips were on mine, claiming them. I moaned as his tongue plunged into my mouth. He gripped my body closer to his as our tongues wrestled together.

My hands were in his hair.

His hands were running wild up my sides and then up my shirt as he cupped my left breast.

I moaned into his mouth.

He swallowed my moans.

And then he broke free.

"What's for dinner?" He asked as he stepped back from me with a pleased look on his face.

I shook my head at him and answered.

"Chicken parmesan and mashed potatoes."

"Sounds good. I'm going to go up stairs and change."

"Okay," I said. "And thanks for that."

"Anytime."

Even being pregnant and not feeling very sexy most times, Edward always made me feel sexy. Somehow he managed to make me feel like the sexiest woman in the world even when I was feeling fat.

After about 15 minutes, Edward came back down stairs in faded jeans and a white t-shirt. Dinner was just about finished.

"So how was work?" I asked as I put a plate in front of him.

"Good, I met up with Mike for lunch."

"Oh yeah, how he coping with fatherhood?"

"He said MJ has been keeping them both awake," he said as he laughed and placed a bite of chicken in his mouth. "Something to look forward to."

"Well we still have some time before we have sleepless nights." I said. "I have my ultrasound tomorrow night, you're coming with me, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Bella."

After we ate, Edward helped me clean up and then we found ourselves sitting on the couch. I had my legs resting on Edward's lap as he rubbed my feet. He could do no wrong with his hands.

**~ Edward ~**

"I have an idea." I said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"How about we go out for ice cream? I'm having a craving."

"You're having a craving? I thought I was the pregnant one."

"Ha Ha very funny," I said. "Come on, let go."

"Alright then," she agreed.

I drove us to the ice cream polar and once I got our ice cream, I brought it over to the near by benches. Cookie dough for mint and me chocolate chip for her. It was a nice Spring night in Forks so it felt good to get some fresh air.

"I remember coming here when we were kids." Bella said. "We had our first date here. What were we, 15 then?"

"I think so yeah," I replied happy that she remembered. I had hoped she would remember. "I remember I knew I had fallen in love with you then."

"You did not," she laughed

"Oh yes I did," I said. "I remember that night. I knew in my young heart that I was going to marry you one day."

"You knew that at 15, did you?"

"I did," I turned to face her. "I knew even then how I would ask you. I knew I would take you a special place and then when you least expected it, I would get down on one knee."

I took a deep breath and knelt down in front of her. She gasped once she saw what I was doing.

"Then I would take your hand in mine and tell you how much I love you and how much I love our baby."

I reached inside my jacket pocket and when she saw the black velvet box in my hand she started to cry.

"I love you Bella, I have loved you for over half my life. Will you marry me?"

Her tears spilled out of her eyes as she squeezed my hand.

"Yes."

I smiled from ear to ear and leaned up to hug her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held onto me for dear life. Once we pulled away, I slowly opened the black box to reveal the ring I had picked out for her. It was a simple one caret round solitaire set in white gold.

"Now this, I thought was more you."

"Edward," she gasped. "Its beautiful."

I smiled as I took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left ring finger. She held it up to look at it and smiled down at me.

"You know me too well."

I stood to my feet and pulled her up off the bench. My lips found hers and kissed her softly.

"Ohh ow," she winced as she pulled back from me gripping her belly.

"What, is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"No, the baby, it just kicked me."

"It kicked, you felt it?"

"Yeah," she said, "Here give me your hand."

She took my hand and placed it on her belly. As she looked into my eyes, I felt it. I felt our baby kick her.

"Oh god, I felt that… Bella." I quickly placed my other hand on her belly and waited. "Ohh, wow, that's our baby."

"I guess he or she is telling us they like the idea of Mommy and Daddy getting married." She said.

"I love you so much Bella… both of you."

"We love you too."

I hugged her again as she cried happy tears in my arms.

**~ Bella ~**

It was the next evening and Edward and I were waiting in the doctor's office for my ultrasound.

Once they called me back, we went into the room and I got up on the table. Edward sat on the seat near my head and held my hand.

"Hey Bella, hi Edward." Dr Banner said as she came in the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good, a little tired, but good." I said.

"How are you Edward?"

"I'm good. I've got the easy part," he said with a laugh.

"Okay, well let's see how your baby is doing."

I lifted my shirt as Dr. Banner came over to the side of the table. She wheeled over the ultrasound machine and grabbed the tube of gel.

"This will feel cold," she said as she squired it on my stomach.

I flinched from the cold sensation. After a few seconds of moving the wand around my stomach, she spoke again.

"There's your baby and it looks strong and healthy."

Edward and I both looked at the screen at our baby. Tears collected in the corners of my eyes and then spilled out. I looked over at Edward who also had tears in his eyes.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes, please." I said.

A whooshing noise filled the room and Edward squeezed my hand.

"Wow that is so fast." Edward said. "Is that okay?"

"Its perfectly okay Edward, the heartbeat is perfect. I'd say you're right on schedule Bella. About another six weeks and you're baby should be making its grand entrance. And you're sure you don't want to know the sex?"

"Yeah we're sure, life has so few little surprises." I said.

"Alright then, well I will see you back here in about two weeks."

We were given a photo of the baby from the ultrasound and Edward could not stop looking at it. He was in complete awe of the miracle we created.

Five weeks had passed and Edward and I were anxiously waiting for our baby to come.

We had decided to wait to get married until after the baby was born. I didn't want to be pregnant at my wedding and surly did not want to be pregnant on my wedding night, so we deiced to set a date once the baby came.

I was getting restless, literally. Sleep was not coming to me at all so I decided to get out of bed and watch some TV on the couch. I got up out of bed and looked back at Edward as he slept soundly. I was so jealous of him. I scoffed at his sleeping form and went into the bathroom.

As I was washing my hands, I felt the baby move hard inside my belly.

"Oh hey there little one, easy on Mommy." I said as I patted my stomach. The baby kicked me hard again. "Wow, I guess you can't sleep either huh baby." Another kick, a hard one and it made me sit down on the toilet. "Okay, okay little one, Mommy's here."

I rubbed my stomach for a little bit and when the baby settled down, I slowly got to my feet.

As I did, I felt something warm running down my legs and when I looked down there was a pool of clear liquid at my feet.

"Oh god," I felt a searing pain in my belly.

A contraction.

"Oh wow, baby, you're a little early here… Ow!" I gripped the vanity; the contraction nearly knocked me off my feet.

"Edward!" I shouted from inside the bathroom.

No answer.

"Edward!" I shouted louder. "Edward!"

"Bella?" He said as he spring out of bed and ran into the bathroom dressed in only his boxer briefs. "What's wrong?"

He was trying to adjust his eyes to the light in the bathroom. Then his eyes were on me and then on the floor where the liquid was.

"Ow! Oh god Edward!"

His eyes locked on my stomach as he saw it moving.

"My water broke… this is it Edward."

"Now? It's not time yet."

"Yeah well, tell your kid that….Ow!"

"Okay, Okay." He said as he reached out to grab my hand.

"Ow! Ow! Edward, I don't know if I can make it to the hospital."

"You have to Bella," he grabbed my hand and placed his arm around my waist to guide me back to the bedroom. He gently sat me down on the bed. "We can do this." He said as his green eyes looked deep into mine. I felt at ease knowing he was there with me.

I watched him as he found a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt tossing the clothes on his body. He ran to the bathroom to get a towel and helped me dry my legs off. He then went to the chair where my terrycloth pants where and bent down in front of me to put them on me. He then lifted my t-shirt over my head, helped me with my bra, tank top, and matching zip up terrycloth jacket. Next he was putting flip-flops on my feet and going over to the night table to grab his wallet, Blackberry, and keys. I watched him amazed.

"How are you so fucking calm?" I asked him. "Ow!"

"Oh believe me Bella, I am anything but calm. I am totally freaking the fuck out here, now come on let me help you down the stairs."

I gripped his body as he supported my weight. When we were half way down the steps, another contraction hit me hard.

"Ugh god Edward, this kid wants out."

"Well it's going to have to wait," he said as he touched my stomach. "You hear that little one, you have to wait until I get Mommy to the hospital. Can you do that for Daddy, please?"

I smiled at him and we finally made it to the front door. Edward slipped on his shoes and grabbed my bag that was packed and sitting by the door. We got to the car and once we were both in and buckled up, he took off to the hospital.

When we got into the lobby of the hospital, Edward sat me down on one of the chairs and rushed to the reception area.

"Hi," he said breathless to the woman at the desk. "Baby… my Fiancé, water broke… having baby now!"

Was he losing it?

He can't lose it.

I'm the one having the baby!

"Okay Sir calm down," the woman sad. "I'll call maternity. What's your Fiancé's name?"

"Bella…. Isabella Swan." He got out.

Within a few minutes, an orderly came with a wheelchair and wheeled me to the maternity floor. Edward never let go of my hand until we got into a room.

Just as we got to the room, Dr. Banner came in.

"Bella, I hear we're going to have a baby tonight."

"I hope so…. Oh ow!" I shouted another contraction came over me. "I really hope so."

"How you holding up Dad?" Dr. Banner asked Edward.

"Owwwwwwwwwww!" I shouted.

"Uh, I'm okay… a little nervous." He said as he looked at me.

"That's to be expected," she replied. "Okay Bella, lets get you in a gown and hooked up to fetal monitor. I'll be back in to see how far along we are."

"Okay, thanks Dr." I said.

After getting in bed and on the monitor, I was getting really uncomfortable. I could tell Edward was trying to be calm for me. He was rubbing my hand that rested in his.

"Ice, I need Ice!" I shouted.

"I'll get it for you," Edward said as he attempted to let go of my hand.

"No! Oh god, here comes another one….. owww!" I screamed as I squeezed Edward's hand in mine.

"Jesus Bella, you're breaking my hand."

"Breaking your hand? You got me this way, you did this to me….. ow ow ow…. I think you can handle a little…. Ow ow owwwwwwww…broken hand!" I squeezed his hand some more. "When you have to squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of an opening the size of a lemon, then you can talk to me about your hand. You're lucky its only your hand I'm breaking if I had my way right now I'd break what got in this position!"

"Squeeze away babe," he said.

"I need ice, Edward. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'll go get it for you, but you got to let go of my hand Bella."

"Oh right, sorry…..ugh, this is getting intense, go please."

Edward let go of my hand and within 30 seconds he was back with a cup of ice chips. He gently placed some ice in my mouth.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"No problem. Want to go back to squeezing my hand?"

"Can you handle it?"

"Uh after you're very descriptive child birth visual you put in my head, yeah I think I can handle it. And I think I'm going to keep the thing that got you here away from you for a while because I don't want you to break it, you might want it back one day."

I giggled a little bit at him but then another contraction ripped through me, effectively turning my giggle into a cry.

Ten hours later, it was finally time to push. I was all the way dilated and ready to bring this baby into the world.

"Okay Bella, this is it," Dr. Banner said. "One big push."

"Gahhhhhhhhhhh…..ahhhhhhhh, oh god," I screeched.

"That's it Bella," Edward said. "Our baby is almost here."

I looked up at Edward as I pushed again.

"I can see the head, come on Bella, one more big one for me and you can meet your baby."

"I can't do it.. I'm so tired… I can't."

"Yes you can," Edward said to me as he wiped my forehead with a washcloth. "You can do this Bella… I love you so much, you can do this."

I looked up at him and pushed with all my strength all the while squeezing Edward's hand.

Cries

Cries

More Cries.

"You did Bella, I love you so much." Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

"It's a girl." Dr. Banner said.

"A girl?" I said. "Is she okay?"

"Se's perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, and great set of lungs. Do you want to cut the cord Dad?"

"Really?" Edward asked. "Can I?"

"Of course," Dr. Banner said.

Edward walked over to where our daughter was and cut the cord that connected her to me for nine months. The baby was cleaned up and wrapped in a pink blanket. I saw the doctor put the baby in Edward's arms and my heart swelled when I saw him hold our daughter for the first time.

Edward walked back over to me and placed the baby in my arms.

"Well done Mom," he said I took our tiny baby from him.

"She's so beautiful Edward."

"Just like her mother." He kissed my lips and then kissed our baby's forehead.

A few hours had passed and I was moved into a private room. Edward was sitting up next to me on the bed with his arm around me as I held our daughter. She was perfect and she rendered us both speechless.

"I can't believe we made her," Edward said as she griped his index finger.

"We did, our love created this beautiful little girl."

"Our little girl, she's the best part of you and me, Bella."

"Well this little girl needs name," I said.

"Yes she does."

Edward took the baby from my arms and stood to his feet as he held her in his arms. I was in awe of how small she looked in his large hands. It brought tears to my eyes watching Edward with our baby.

"I actually have an idea for a name," he said. "And if you don't like it, we can think of something else."

"Let's here it," I said as I sat up further in the bed.

"How about Charlotte?"

He walked back over to the bed and sat down on the side of it facing me.

"For short we can call her… Charlie."

Once again, tears began to fall from my eyes.

Edward wanted to name our daughter after my father.

"Are you sure?" I choked out.

"Yes of course, and for her middle name, Marie, after her beautiful mother, the love of my life."

"Charlotte Marie Cullen." I said. "I love it."

"I love you," he said to me.

"I love you too Edward."

It's been two weeks since we brought Charlie home from the hospital. Our house became grand Central Station with all the visitors. Between Edward's parents who flew in the day after Charlie was born, and Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose, as well as Mike and Jessica, there seemed to be no stop, but I loved every minute of it.

It was late when I woke up and reached my hand across the bed. When I felt nothing, I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. I got up from bed and walked into the hallway, that's when I heard it.

Singing.

Edward singing.

I crept to the door of the nursery and when I looked in, I saw Edward sitting on the rocker bare-chested and only in his pajama bottoms. Charlie was curled up on his chest and he was singing to her. Tears instantly fell from eyes at the sight of father and daughter.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
>I am strong and wise and I know no fear<br>But the truth is plain to see  
>She was sent to rescue me<br>I see who I wanna be  
>In my daughter's eyes<em>

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal_  
><em>Darkness turns to light and the<em>  
><em>world is at peace<em>  
><em>This miracle God gave to me gives me<em>  
><em>strength when I am weak<em>  
><em>I find reason to believe<em>  
><em>In my daughter's eyes<em>

My heart was so full. I had a man who loved me more than anything and a beautiful healthy daughter. I was so blessed. I felt as if my heart was going to explode right out of my chest as I continued to listen to Edward sing.

_And when she wraps her hand  
>around my finger<br>Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
>Everything becomes a little clearer<br>I realize what life is all about_

_It's hangin' on when your heart_  
><em>has had enough<em>  
><em>It's giving more when you feel like giving up<em>  
><em>I've seen the light<em>  
><em>It's in my daughter's eyes<em>

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future_  
><em>A reflection of who I am and what will be<em>  
><em>Though she'll grow and someday leave<em>  
><em>Maybe raise a family<em>  
><em>When I'm gone I hope you see how happy<em>  
><em>she made me<em>  
><em>For I'll be there<em>  
><em>In my daughter's eyes<em>

I walked over to Edward and knelt down on the floor next to him.

"How long have you been there?" He asked quietly.

I wiped my tears from my eyes,

"Long enough for you to make me cry from that song you were singing to her."

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Trust me, it was a happy cry,"

I ran my hand down Charlie's small back and smiled when I saw her little hand wrapped around Edward's index finger.

"She already has her Daddy wrapped around her finger." I said.

"Oh yeah, I'm a goner."

Edward got up from the rocker and gently placed Charlie back in her crib. I rose to my feet and stood beside him. We both looked down at our sleeping daughter and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I can't stop looking at her," he said. "I still can't believe we get to keep her."

"She's all ours."

Edward took me by the hand and led me back to our bedroom. We got back in bed and I crawled over next to him resting my head on his bare chest. He pulled me closer to him and placed a kiss on my forehead. I then drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I was in the kitchen making a bottle for Charlie when the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and was greeted by a mail carrier.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I need to you to sign here."

I took the clipboard from the carrier and when I handed it back to him, he handed me an envelope. I took the envelope from him and closed the door.

I opened the envelope and took out what looked like a letter. I unfolded it and when I saw my father's handwriting, my heart sank.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_If you're reading this letter then two things have happened. The first is that I'm gone and the second is that you have given birth to my beautiful grandchild. I'm sorry that I could not be there with you and I am so sorry I didn't fight for you when you were just a girl. There was nothing I wanted more than for you to have stayed with me. Bells, when your mother took you away, letting you go was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I will forever be sorry for not being strong enough to fight for you, my beautiful girl._

_Now if I had to guess and even hope, you've reunited with Edward. You two always had a strong bond that not even distance and time could break. And if for some reason you're not with Edward, then I know you have chosen someone who is deserving of you, Bella. I also know that my little grand baby is the most beautiful child in the world because he or she came from you._

_I set up this trust so I could be apart of your child's life in some small way. I love you very much Bells and I know you are going to be a wonderful mother. I will be watching over all of you._

_All my love_

_Dad._

I wiped at the tears that had fallen from my eyes and folded back up the piece of paper. In the envelope was another piece a paper. It was a check made out to me for twenty-five thousand dollars.

"Who was a the door?" Edward asked as he came down the steps with Charlie in his arms.

"It's from my dad," I said as I handed him the envelope and took Charlie from him.

"Wow," he said as he finished reading. "I don't understand, where did this money come form?"

"That's not even all of it Edward." I said. "He set up a trust fund for Charlie is for five-hundred thousand dollars, that's just the first installment."

"What?" He asked as he sat down next to me. "I had no idea your father had that kind of money."

"Neither did I until I met with his lawyer after the funeral, but I had forgotten all about it."

"I think we should put this away for Charlie for college, back in a trust. She can use it for college and even for her own wedding one day."

"That sounds like a good idea." I said. "I just really miss my dad right now." I clung onto Charlie. "I wish she could have known him. And he always knew we'd find our way back to each other."

Edward came and sat down beside me.

"She'll know her grandpa loved her, we'll make sure of that and I'm sure it would make Charlie very happy to contribute to her college education."

As I held my daughter I felt my father's love surround me and her. I knew he was watching over us and that made me smile. A father's love for his daughter was very powerful, I saw it in the way Edward loved our daughter and I knew my father always loved me.

"Come on," Edward said. "Let go take Charlie out for a walk, it's a beautiful day."

I nodded as I handed Charlie to Edward. He took her in his arms and held her close to his body. I knew without a doubt that he would do anything for her and I also knew that I was very blessed. Edward and I had found our way back to each other and there was no way we would ever let anything come between us again.

***Sigh* I love Daddyward!**

**Makes me very excited for BD Part 2**

**So hope you all liked it, please review!**

**next chapter, will be the wedding and the honeymoon!**

**Will update as soon as its written.**

**Follow me on Twitter (at)awish921**

**Friend me on Facebook**

**RobKristen Love**

Song credit: In my daugher's eyes by Martina McBride


	8. I do, Cherish You

**So so sorry for the wait. I guess I'll admit I had some writer's block on this last chapter. Yes, the last chapter. I knew this story wasn't going to be very long, but I do hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. So without further ado, here we go…**

Chapter 8: I Do, Cherish You

**~ Bella ~**

In the weeks that followed, Edward and I were busy making plans for our wedding. After much consideration, we both decided that we wanted to go away just the two of us. With the promise to our family and friends to have a big reception when we returned, a private beach ceremony was planned in Hawaii.

We would only be gone for a few days because I couldn't bear to leave Charlie for more than that and we were leaving her with Emmett and Rosalie, which made Edward nervous.

"I'm not sure about leaving her with Emmett," Edward said as he came into our bedroom with Charlie in his arms.

"We're not, we're leaving her with her very capable Aunt Rosalie," I said as I turned around to face him. "She'll be okay."

I rubbed Charlie's back and then kissed Edward softly on his lips.

"I'm being ridiculous right?" He asked.

"No, you're just being a father," I laughed. "But she'll be okay Edward and we're only going to be gone for a few days."

"I know you're right," he moved back over to me and kissed me again. "I can't wait to marry you Miss Sawn."

"I can't wait to marry you too, Mr. Cullen." I said. "No go, put her down for her nap and come back and help me pack."

I was placing some things in Edward's suitcase when I felt him come up behind me and grab me by my hips. He pulled me towards him roughly so I could feel his hardness through his jeans.

"I said help me pack, not turn me on."

"Mmm, I'm sorry, I can't help it," he said as he leaned down to kiss my neck.

"I think we should wait until our wedding night to make love."

"What?" He asked as he slightly pulled back from me. "That's two nights away."

"I think you'll live. I mean you had to wait six weeks after Charlie was born and look, your survived," I said with a laugh.

"Barely," he said. "And I only survived because there was like a billion percent chance you'd get pregnant again if we had sex that soon. As much as I love our daughter, I wasn't ready for another one so soon, so that was stuck in my brain. But now, Bella," he pulled me tighter to him making me groan, "there is no reason to wait. I want you, come on, Charlie is sound asleep."

As he flicked my ear lobe with his tongue he started to move his hands up my sides, I quickly composed myself before I completely lost myself in his touch and gave in.

"Come on, don't you think it will be more romantic that way?"

"I think you're trying to kill me," he groaned. I turned around to look at him. "Okay, I can wait until our wedding night, if that's what you want."

"Thank you, I promise it will be worth it."

"Sex with you is always worth it Bella."

We finished packing and the next thing we knew it was the next morning and we were at Emmett and Rosalie's house.

"Okay so I wrote down her feeding and sleeping schedule." I said.

"Bella, I got it covered." Rosalie answered.

"I know I'm just going to miss her."

"She'll be right here waiting for you when you come back."

"Oh and don't forget her pink blanket. Edward bought it for her, she can't sleep without it."

"Bella!" Rose shouted. "Seriously don't worry please, we'll be fine."

"Hey, I thought I was the nervous one?" Edward asked as he came in the kitchen with Emmett.

"I guess it just hit me."

"Don't worry, Bella. My little niece will be just fine, I'm gonna teach her lots of things."

I looked over at Edward and then back at Rose.

"He's kidding." Rose said a she glared at Emmett. "Now go, go get married and make sure you call us when it's official."

After basically having been thrown out of the house by Rosalie, Edward and I were on our way to the airport.

As we sat in the terminal waiting to board, my mind was filled with so many things. Edward and I were finally getting married after so much pain and separation and we had a beautiful daughter who I missed so much already.

"We don't have to do this," Edward said as he took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips for a kiss.

"What?" I asked.

"We don't have to go away to get married, we can right down to the courthouse." He said. "I know you're missing Charlie."

I looked over at him and smiled. "I am yes, but I want to do this. I want to marry you Edward on a beautiful beach like we planned. We deserve this after all we've been though and I know Charlie will be fine."

"You're sure? Because you know I'd marry you anywhere Miss Sawn."

"I know and yes I am sure," I squeezed his hand in mine, "I love you Edward."

"I love you too."

After a very bumpy flight we finally made to Maui and then to our resort. We were staying at the Grand Wailae Resort and while I thought we were staying in a standard guest room, Edward had surprised me when he upgraded our room to the Grand Suite.

"Edward," I gasped. "This is so beautiful.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Its our wedding, we've waited a long time for this day to come and I thought a suite would be much for suited for the occasion."

He kissed my neck and I leaned into him. "Its perfect, I love it."

"Go have a look around, I'm going to call Rose and check in on Charlie."

"Okay," I said as I smiled back at him.

**~ Edward ~**

After checking up on Charlie and being reassured over and over by Rosalie that she was just fine, Bella and I spent some time looking around the suite and the resort before we had to be at the ceremony location on the beach for rehearsal.

We met with Reverend Andrews and Carmen and Eleazar who were the resort's wedding coordinators and who would also serve as our witnesses. The location we chose on the beach was so beautiful, the sand was the whitest of white and the water was the bluest of blue. The ceremony would take place at sunset and all I could think about was finally being able to call Bella my wife.

After the rehearsal was over we were taken to a private dinner along with Carmen and Eleazar. Bella took an instant liking to them so it was easy for the four of us to have a very nice dinner.

"So Edward, how long have you and Bella been together," asked Eleazar.

I looked over at Bella and smiled. "I have loved her since I was 13 years old."

"Oh that is so romantic," squealed Carmen. "Have you been together all that time?"

"Not exactly," Bella said. "When I was 17, my parents moved away and Edward and I were apart for 10 very long years. But…" she took my hand in hers and squeezed it. "We found each other again and now we have a beautiful daughter and are more in love then ever."

"Well I think that calls for a toast," Eleazar said as he raised his glass of Champaign. "To Edward and Bella, to a life of happiness."

"Cheers to that," Carmen said as she tapped her glass to ours. "Well we are going to leave you two to your evening. Bella, I'll see you in the afternoon to help you get dressed."

"Sounds good Carmen, and thank you both for everything," Bella said as she stood from her seat to give them both hugs.

"Sleep well," Eleazar said as he shook my hand and then hugged Bella.

After they left, Bella and I finished our Champaign and then headed back to our suite. I held her hand in mine as we walked to the elevator.

As we got off the elevator and walked back to our suite, a total sense of happiness and contentment washed over me.

In less than 24 hours, Bella would be my wife, and after all this time, after all that we have been through, we would finally be man and wife.

I jiggled the key card into the slot and opened the door to our suite. I pushed the door open so Bella could walk in. I watched her as she kicked off her heals and tossed her purse on the table.

I walked over to her and grabbed her by her wrist effectively turning her body around to face me. I slammed my lips to hers and walked her back so I had her body pressed against the door with my body covering hers. I was going to honor her wish to wait to make love until tomorrow night, but that didn't mean I couldn't kiss her and hold her all night in bed.

She moaned as she opened her mouth to me so my tongue could meet hers. I swallowed her moans with my own and pressed my aching body more into hers against the door. My hands were in her hair and then down her sides as her hands gripped my biceps. I was just about to caress her breasts when she stopped me.

"Okay that's enough," she said as she pushed on my chest.

"Bella, I promised I would wait to make love to you until tomorrow night, but I didn't think kissing was out of the question."

"Well when you kiss me like that, it is."

I smiled at her knowing my kisses had an effect on her. I stepped closer to her but she held her hand out to stop me.

"I'm going to go to bed," she said as she ducked out from my hold on her.

"Great, lets go."

"Nope, I'm going to bed alone tonight, you're sleeping on the couch."

"What?" I said to her in shock. "Bella, you can't be serious?"

"Its tradition Edward," she smiled.

"Maybe for people who haven't been through all we have and come on baby, we have a kid already, the jug is up where tradition is concerned."

"Maybe so," she laughed. "But this is important to me. Please."

I let out a breath and ran my fingers through my hair. "Okay, fine. If it means that's much to you, how I can I say no?"

"Thank you," she said as she leaned up to kiss my lips with a soft fast kiss. "Just think tomorrow night will be all kinds of worth it Mr. Cullen."

"I have no doubt soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen."

She gave me another quick kiss on my lips and then disappeared into the bedroom, leaving me alone in the living room with a major hard-on.

I shrugged out of my clothes down to my boxer briefs and settled in on the couch. I knew in that moment that I would do everything in my power to make her happy because after tonight, I was never sleeping on the couch again.

The next morning I woke up early and quickly got dressed. I placed a call down to room service and within 20 minutes there was a knock on the door. I took the tray and placed it on the table and then I sat down at the desk to jot down a quick note.

I placed the note on the tray and left the room before Bella woke.

**~ Bella ~**

I slowly opened my eyes almost forgetting where I was for a second. I sat up in bed and looked around the massive master suite I was in. I looked over to the empty side of bed of the bed next to me and knew right then and there that there was no way I was ever sleeping alone again.

Having an incredible urge to see my groom, I got up out of bed and bolted for the door. I almost tore it from the hinges and ran into the living room of the suite.

"Edward?"

There was no answer as I looked around the room.

"Edward?" I called again. Then my eyes went to the tray that sat on the table. I walked over to it and saw there was orange juice and some fresh fruit and a note with my name scribbled on the front of the folded piece of paper. I took the paper in my hands and unfolded to find Edward's elegant script staring back at me,

_To my beautiful bride,_

_I hope you slept well and I truly hope this will be the very last night we ever sleep apart. I figured I would keep with tradition and commit to not seeing you until you walk towards me on the beach. I know you are going to look so beautiful. I love you so much Bella and I can't wait until I can finally call you my wife. It wont be long now, so until then know I will be there waiting for you, waiting to take your hand in mine, waiting to love you forever._

_All my love,_

_Edward. _

Tears fell from eyes as I read Edward's beautiful note. I loved that man with everything I had inside of me. I held the note up to my heart and hugged it to my body. I then sat down to drink some juice and eat the amazing fruit that was in front of me.

After some time relaxing, there was a knock on the door. I got up to find it was Carmen, she was dressed in a beautiful long purple dress with flowers in her hair and she was holding a garment bag.

"Good morning Bella," she said as he walked into the suite. "I hope you slept well."

"I did yeah, not sure Edward did though," I said. "I made him sleep on the couch last night."

Carmen chuckled as she hung the garment bag up on the back of the bathroom door. "I'm sure he's just fine. Eleazar is with him; I think they are down in the hotel lounge. I brought your dress, its pressed and ready to go."

"Wow, thank you so much."

"No need to thank me, this is what I do." She said as she placed her bag on the vanity in the dressing room. "Now you need to shower so we can make you beautiful for your groom."

I nodded and went into the bathroom to shower. Once I was finished, I slipped on my white lace thong and then wrapped one of the big white towels around my body before I opened the door. Carmen was waiting for me in the dressing area. She motioned for me to take a seat in front of the mirror so she could work her magic on me.

We decided to put my hair up with some lose strands hanging down and placed throughout my hair were small white flowers. Carmen kept my make up simple and natural and then she handed me a black velvet box.

"What's this?" I asked as I took the box from her.

"From your groom," she said. "I was instructed to give it you."

I smiled at her and then slowly opened the box. I gasped when I saw the white gold locket that hung on a diamond cut chain. I slowly lifted the necklace out of the box and opened the heart. Inside was a picture of my father on one side and on the other side was a picture of Edward and Charlie from when she was first born. I flipped the locket over and on the back was inscribed; _we are always with you_.

I felt tear start to form in my eyes, but then Carmen was there with a tissue dabbing them for me.

"I should have given you that before I did your make up," she said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Its just so beautiful. Edward knew how much I missed my father on this day and he reminded me that he's always with me."

Carmen smiled at me and then took the necklace from me so she could put it on me. The locket fell just at the top of the valley between my breasts and the chain sparkled in the light.

It was time for me to get into my dress. Carmen removed it from the garment bag and walked it over to me. I dropped my towel and she helped me step into it. Once it was on she zipped me up and turned me to look in the mirror.

My dress was full length white satin covered in white lace. It was strapless with an A Line gown and there were delicate beading throughout the entire length of the dress. The back laced up like a corset that gave me some needed cleavage. I felt like a princess in the dress. And since we were getting married on the beach, I decided on going barefoot.

"Are you ready Bella?" Carmen asked.

"I think so," I replied as I took a deep breath.

"Then let's go," she said as she handed me my bouquet which was white roses and pale pink orchids.

I took the flowers from her and walked out of the suite to go meet my groom.

**~ Edward ~**

It was almost time to meet Bella on the beach. I spent most of the afternoon with Eleazar who was becoming a fast friend.

After a late lunch we headed back to the room the resort appropriately named the Groom's quarters so I could shower and change.

After my shower, I stood in front of the mirror so I could shave and do something with my hair. It just fell in any direction it wanted to so I ran my fingers through it and called it done.

My wedding attire was simple. Khaki pants that I cuffed at my ankles since I would be going barefoot and a white button down dress shirt that I left a few buttons unbuttoned. I splashed on some cologne and walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" Eleazar asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answered. "Do you have the ring?"

"I do yes, and Carmen has your band, we're all set," he replied

"Ok them, lets get me married."

Eleazar and I walked out of the resort and headed down to the beach. Once we got there, I saw there was a large hart in the sand made out of red rose petals. The sun was setting on the water and the whole location was beautiful. I walked on the beach towards the hart and when I got there Reverend Andrews greeted me. I shook his hand and took a deep breath. Eleazar informed me that Carmen was on her way with Bella.

I could not wait to see her walking towards me ready to make a vow and become my wife. My heart was full as I waited for my bride.

**~ Bella ~**

I walked with Carmen to the beach and I felt myself getting very nervous, as I got closer. Carmen told me, Edward was waiting for me, but my nerves would not settle down. I gripped my bouquet and nodded my head to Carmen as she walked ahead of me. I started to make my way down to the beach. My heart was racing and my palms were sweating. My breathing was labored, as I got closer.

_Heartbeats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts suddenly goes_

_Away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I took a deep breath and looked up. My nerves instantly went away as soon as I saw Edward's green eyes looking back at me. I smile when I saw him and exhaled the breath I had been holding in my lungs. I single tear fell from me eye as he nodded to me, letting me know he was there and everything was going to be okay.

**~ Edward ~**

I have never seen anything so beautiful in all my life. The mere sight of Bella walking towards me on the beach in her wedding dress, nearly knocked me off my feet. My legs felt shaky and my breath caught in my throat. She was just so damn beautiful. I noticed instantly that she had my locked around her neck and I smiled when I saw it resting right above her breasts. It was perfect on her as I knew it would be.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty and all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

'_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

When she finally made her way to me, she turned to hand her bouquet to Carmen and then turned back to face me. I took her hand in mine with my one hand and then with my other, I wiped away the single year on her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," I said to her.

She smiled back at me and then Reverend Andrews began.

"We are gathered here today to whiteness the union of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. Marriage is not to be entered into lightly, so if anyone here can show just cause as to why these two should not be lawfully wed, then please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

"Now then, Edward please repeat after me. I Edward Anthony Cullen take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife."

I took a deep breath and repeated his words. "I Edward Anthony Cullen take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

"Isabella, please re[eat after me." Reverend Andrews said. "I Isabella Marie Sawn take you Edward Anthony Cullen to be my husband."

I felt a tear spring in my eye as Bella repeated his words.

"I Isabella Marie Sawn take you Edward Anthony Cullen to be my husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time had brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

"May I have the rings please?" Reverend Andrews asked as both Carmen and Eleazar both placed our rings in his hand. Reverend Andrews handed me Bella ring.

"Edward please place this ring on Isabella's finger and repeat after me."

I took the ring and slowly slid it on her finger along with her engagement ring and I repeated his words. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. With all that I am and all that I have, I honor you in the name of love."

"Isabella, please place this ring on Edward's finger and repeat after me."

I held out my left hand to Bella and she took the simple white gold band and slid it onto my ring finger. She looked into my eyes as she repeated the words.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. With all that I am and all that I have, I honor you in the name of love."

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Now that Edward and Isabella have given them selves to each other with the giving and receiving of a ring, by the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii, it is my honor to pronounce them husband and wife. Edward you may now kiss your bride."

Bella and I both smiled as I took her in my arms and lifted her up off the ground as I kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back as if her life depended on it. Everyone around us was clapping as we kissed. I spun her around in my arms as I continued to devour her lips.

"I think we should give these two some time alone," Carmen suggested.

I pulled back from Bella and set her back on her bare feet.

"Congratulations," Eleazar said as he hugged us both. "Take all the time you want and then we'll have some cake and Champaign."

"Thank you so much," I said, "We'll be there soon."

Carmen and Eleazar along with Reverend Andrew's left us alone on the beach. As soon as there were out of sight, I pulled Bella to me again.

"I need to kiss my wife again."

"Say it again," she said.

"My wife, I love you so much."

"I love you too my husband."

"I see you got my present?" I asked as my fingers lightly touched the locket around her neck.

She brought her hand up to touch mine and smiled. "Yes, I love it, thank you."

"You are very welcome my love."

I smiled and then lifted her off her feet kissing her again.

After a few minutes, we headed back to where a wedding cake and Champaign was set up and waiting for us.

Eleazar handed us both a glass and toasted to us. After we sipped from his toast, it was time to cut the cake. Bella took a small piece in between her thumb and index finger and slowly brought it up to my mouth. I thought she was going to be gentle, but she instead smashed the cake on my face smearing the icing all over.

"Oh you are going to pay for that," I said as I pulled her to me and smeared the cake on her cheek. She giggled and then kissed me running her tongue on my lips to taste the cake.

Since we were already a mess when it was my turn, I placed the bite of cake in her mouth but before she could swallow it, I kissed her again so I could taste it with her.

**~ Bella ~**

"Is this totally necessary," I asked as Edward carried me over the threshold into our suite.

"Seriously?" He asked. "You've been all about tradition since we got here, you even went as far as to make me sleep on the couch last night, and now you want to know if this one tradition is necessary?"

I giggled as he set me down to my feet. "I love you and thank you for being traditional for me."

"You're welcome." He said as he kissed my nose.

"I think I'm going to get out of this dress and into something more comfortable." I said. I loved the look the came across his face.

"Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen." He said as he stepped away from me.

I took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom. I unzipped my dress and stepped out of it. I hung it up on the hanger. I then walked into the connected dressing room and found what I was looking for. Before we had left for Hawaii, I stopped in a lingerie store to by something special for our wedding night. I slipped on the white lace baby doll that fell just below my backside. The straps were thin and the back was held together by just one tie. I tied it up and slipped on the matching sheer robe.

When I emerged from the dressing room I gasped when I saw Edward standing in the bedroom in just his black boxer briefs. His back was to me and when I cleared my throat, he turned around to face me.

"Wow," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Mrs. Cullen, you are a vision."

He walked towards me and placed his hands on my hips. I looked into his eyes and touched his face.

"You are a vision yourself Mr. Cullen."

Edward reached down and slowly untied the belt of my robe and spread it open with his hands. As the robe fell to the floor he let out the sexiest moan I think I have ever heard. He licked his lips and pulled me towards him again lifting me up so my legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed me hard don my mouth as he walked us over to the bed.

Once he lowered me on the mattress, he climbed on top of me as he kissed me again. I gripped his arms as he tongue invaded my mouth. I moaned into his mouth as he continued to kiss me and then lowered his head to kiss my neck and the tops of my breasts. He continued to move down my body and pushed the skirt of my baby doll up my thighs. His face was so close to where I needed him and my breath hitched when he reached for the waistband of my thong and slowly pulled it down my legs. Once he tossed it on the floor, he parted my thighs and then lowered his face to my wet core.

"Oh god," I moaned as I felt his tongue run up and down my slit. I felt like I was going to come up off the bed as he continued to taste me. He spread my wet folds with his fingers and licked all around. As he sucked on my clit, I felt him push one and then two of his long fingers inside of me. "Edward… oh god… I'm gonna… uhhhh."

He pumped his fingers faster and sucked on me harder. I felt my body shudder as my orgasm ripped thought me. When my body settled down, Edward moved up my body and kissed my mouth letting me taste myself on his lips. As we kissed, I pushed him to his back and straddled his hips.

His hands instantly went to my breasts as he molded them though the sheer fabric of my baby doll. I pulled myself away from his lips and sat up on him. I adjusted my position so I was right over his erection. I then reached behind me and untied the tie that held my baby doll together. The material fell from body as Edward grabbed it and tossed it on the floor. There I was completely naked on top of him. His hands went back to my breasts and then he sat up so he could take on my very hard nipples in his mouth. I pulled on his hair as he sucked my nipple hard and squeezed my other one between his fingers. I then reached down between us so I could stoke his hardened cock through his boxer briefs.

"Fuck Bella," he said as he released my nipple and kissed me again. I pushed him back to his back and kissed my way down his front. I started with his neck and then down to his chest where I flicked each of his nipples with my tongue. I kissed further down his tight stomach, kissing each muscle. When I reached the waistband of his boxer briefs, I slid my tongue above the band, licking his skin. I looked up at him as I pulled down the last article of clothing that was between us and tossed the somewhere on the floor.

His erection was standing to attention and I began to stroke him up and down with my hands. He moaned out loud as I continued and then I lowered my head so I could run my tongue down his entire shaft.

"Bella… unghh," he said as he gripped the sheets. I then took him completely in my mouth, taking him completely in until the tip hit the back of my throat. I sucked him hard and continued to run my hands up and down his length as I sucked.

"Fuck, Bella… you have to stop," he said he pulled me off of him and rolled me on top my back settling in between my legs. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Edward," I said as I open my legs further for him. "Please Edward, I need my husband to make love to me."

He leaned down to kiss me and then moved his hand between us so he could guide himself inside me for the first time as my husband.

"Edward… oh god," I moaned. "I need more."

He pushed further inside me and then began thrusting in and out with so much passion all I could do was scream out.

"Bella." He moaned. "You are so wet… god I love your pussy."

"Edward," I said as he continued to love me. He was so deep and I met him thrust for thrust until I felt my orgasm nearing.

"I'm gonna cum Edward… oh god, please harder."

He pumped inside me harder and harder and then reached down between our bodied and rubbed my clit. That was all it took.

"Yes Bella, come on my cock, I need to feel you."

My walls tightened around him and I exploded all around him. I felt myself dripping all over him as he thrusted.

"Yes baby, I can feel you," he said. He moved faster and harder until his body began to tense. "Fuck.. I'm cuming Bella."

"Yes, Edward, cum for me," I said as I gripped his biceps. I felt him release inside of me as he body shook. He collapsed on top of me, his body glistened with a thin layer of sweat.

After our breathing returned to normal, Edward pulled out of me and rolled onto his back. He pulled me to him so I could rest my head on his chest. I draped my arm over his stomach as he hand ran lightly up and down my back.

"So was that worth the wait?" I asked him.

"So worth the wait," he said as he kissed my forehead. "But don't be getting any ideas, Mrs. Cullen. I am not going to sleep apart from you ever again."

I wouldn't dream of that Mr. Cullen."

I fell asleep in the arms of my husband, the man whom I have loved for over half my life. Nothing could ever come between us again, our love had withstood the test of time, and we finally had everything we always knew we wanted. We had each other and our beautiful daughter, we were a family, and that was so worth waiting for.

~ The End ~

**Well I hope you all liked it. **

**Please review, I would to know what you thought.**

Song credit: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.


End file.
